


The Yandere Curse

by Arceus_Insanity



Series: Yandere Curse FS [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 53
Words: 43,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: A crash across dimensions happened years after the four sword was return, sending Ganon to the world of Yandere Simulator. Yandere-Chan killed him after threatening her senpai using the four sword that was shot out of it's pedestal (she didn't spit in four). Ganon in anger cursed her, but the binding sword absorbed it changing the curse. Only those who saw it know what happened, it's seen as one of their world's biggest mysteries.Years later the curse begins, the hero's of the four sword heroes are reincarnated (Shadow included), Dark Link, Vaati, Ganondorf, etc are also reincarnated. Dark and Shadow are brothers, Dark is similar to Info-Chan. Link (OoT) is Green's older brother. Green and Blue are childhood friends, Red finding them a year before finding Shadow and Vio.The curse causes them to intimately feel an addiction to each other. They need each other to be happy. Once they feel it, they can't function without it.When a character says something like 'Oh Goddesses' they are just saying the first thing that popped into their mind. This is the world of Yandere Simulator not Hyrule, The Dark World, etc, there by the goddesses don't exist in the storyOld work from Wattpad
Relationships: Blue Link/Green Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Green Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Blue Link/Vio Link, Blue link/Shadow link, Green Link/Red Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link, Green Link/Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Red Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Red Link/Shadow Link, Red Link/Shadow Link/Vio Link, Red Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Series: Yandere Curse FS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129286





	1. Prolog 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going through this reminds me, that while I still like a lot of my old works (including this one), that one I really have improved, two I do a lot better writing when I'm going purely off inspiration yet won't ever finish if I don't work through the dry bits

****

**Bystander/third person pov.**

"I can't believe our parents are letting us have a sleepover!" Green cheered dropping his bag in Blue's room. 

The other 14 year old chuckled "Come on Green we've done it before!" They sat down on the way too neat bed. 

"I know, I just love coming over that much!" Green chuckled shifting over to Blue. 

"Yeah me too. Anyways Green anything you want to do?" Blue asked.

"Yes, I've been meaning to confess something to you Blue." Blue leaned back using his elbows as support. 

"Alright out with it my parents don't eavesdrop or anything." He said, looking up at his friend with intent eyes. 

"I-l love you Blue, would you please be my boyfriend?" He said, sounding desperate in both his words and eyes.

Blue sat up, shifting right in front of the boy in green. Grabbing his chin Blue forced him into a very demanding kiss, forcing his tongue between the other's lips. The slightly younger boy eagerly returned it, letting the other push him onto the sheets. Being the horny teenagers they were, plus the curse made them a little bit too eager. Blue used his knee to rub the other's crotch listening to the symphony of moans that followed. Green's lungs were burning from the heated kiss, gripping the blankets beneath them. Green made no objections as Blue slide his hand underneath him, giving his butt a hard squeeze. 

"Please, *heavy breathing* more!" Green practically begged. Blue smirked slipping his hand under the other's pants and underwear, giving his butt another squeeze, before teasing his entrance with his finger.

As Green was moaning and begging for more Blue heard a knock on at the door. The boys quickly readjusted anything out of place, sitting up cross legged, facing each other. 

"Come in," Blue called hiding his disappointment. 

"Hey you two, want to watch a movie or anything? I could even make you some popcorn." Blue's mom asked opening the door, having no clue what she interrupted. 

"Yeah sure, can we please have some popcorn?" Blue asked, knowing his mom was slow cooking **_anything_**. She nodded leaving the two boys alone.

Blue's attention went right back to his now boyfriend's body. "Blue, stop. I want to do it just as much as you, but your mom is going to come back and I don't want to get caught. Once we have a day to ourselves we can do it till we pass out. But for now let's just try to wait. I love you Blue." 

Blue groaned in disappointment, Green kissing his cheek, though Blue knew Green was right. "Fine but... what are we supposed to do about that?" Blue pointed to both their rather obvious boners begging for attention. "Cold water?" Green suggested shrugging.


	2. Prolog (2 years later)

**Red pov.**

Great right, at the end of the school year, we just had to move. I walk into my new class, following the principal, the teacher walked up to me, as the principal left. "Class, everyone, meet our new student; Red Pieces. You can sit at the back table with Blue Winters and Green Lockes." pointing to the boys chatting, about who knows what.

"Hey, stop talking before I send you both to the office. Anyways, please just show Red around." going back to his desk and everyone else to their notes. I walk to the back, eyeing the two boys, starting the unexplained feeling of wanting, needing and lust(?). 

"Hey new kid, if you need a friend, you can come over to my place tonight." the taller said, scribbling his address and handing it to me.

**Time skip**

Green threw me on to the bed. Touching anything and everything he could, as Blue pulled me onto his lap, pulling my pants off, leaving me in just my shirt and underwear. Why am I allowing this, let alone moaning at every little thing, and I was trying not to! 

Blue started bouncing me on his legs "Come on Red just let it out, only Green and I can hear you." Blue cooed pushing me over the edge of control.

"Please, please, please inside me, now!" Green crawled on top of me and Blue, pulling my shirt off. The two boys stripped themselves of any clothes left, Blue groped my butt, pulling my underwear off.

Blue's erection teased my hole. I want it in me now! I push back ignoring the stinging pain. The much taller boy gets the message and fills me up with his throbbing erection. I would be screaming in pain if Green was letting me breath. His lips were needy and dominating. He slowly moved those sweet lips of his to my ear nibbling, as I was bounced up and down on the other's member. Blue lightly bit into my shoulder earning a loud moan. Green sucked on my arms creating dark marks. Anything Green wanted he got, touching any and every part of me and Blue. Anytime I tensed up they stopped what they were doing and continued with what I enjoyed. Blue jacked me off as Green gripped my hips lifting me up and down. Green would whisper things he knew no one could hear just to send shivers down our spines.

Slow enough not to hurt me, but eagerly Green lifted me off of Blue. Taking my previous place, bouncing up and down right away. Green carefully lower me onto him, as he was still bouncing up and down on Blue's lap. All three of us were moaning until the knot the had formed released. Green slamming in one last time after I cummed, followed by him and Blue. Blue lifted me and Green off, laying us down. Despite the weird feeling of cum dripping out of me, I passed out cuddling into the two boys.

**Time skip**

What's that ringing and why am I sticky? I struggled to open my eyes, this isn't my room! I remember coming over to Blue's house with Green, and then... Oh, I'm so dead when my mother finds out about this! 

I just had sex with two boys I barely even met "Red relax, I set an alarm for when I have to take you home. You won't get in trouble." Green said sitting up pulling me onto his lap, noticing that Blue slept through the alarm. 

"What am I supposed to tell my parents?" Green grab our clothes from the pile beside the bed. 

"Just cover the hickeys and bite marks. Say we watched a movie you've already seen and if you're limping just say you tripped on the way over." I nod knowing that would work. I rarely lie so my parents will just trust me.

I take my clothes from him, getting dressed. I wince trying to stand up, "Oh sorry Red, guess we went a little too hard on your cute ass." before I could protest Green started helping me get dress. Giggling at me insisting I could do it myself. 

"Don't worry I'll call Blue the second I get home. Just tell me your address so I can take you home." Green said carrying me to his car.

The drive was quiet and I almost slept the whole way. Yawning I ask the very important question on my mind "Are we dating?" Green glances back smiling but still watching the road. 

"Of course when we met you, we got this feeling of 'addiction'. The same feeling I got when I met Blue. And it would be wrong just to use you as a one night stand. Our parents are already going to kill us when they find out, if they found out we manipulated a kid into having sex with us... wow. Let alone a **new** kid."

When my mom saw my blush, she eyed us suspiciously but didn't questioned it. After Green drove away, I looked at my phone smiling that one of my two new boyfriends left both their numbers in my contacts. After they asked if they could see it for a sec, they put my number in their phones too.

**Link pov.**

Why is he always coming home late? I see my baby brother Green drive up in my car. "Hey where were you?" I ask sternly walking up to him. "At Blue's sorry I had to drop off Red." 

I haven't heard his name before, "Who's this Red kid?" 

"He's the new kid, just joined today. Blue invited him over and we lost track of time. Sorry,"

He's limping slightly, why is he limping?! "Green are you hurt? You're limping." he looks at me confused for a sec but soon realized what I was talking about. 

"Oh yeah Red's bag fell on my foot, it was on a couch and Blue accidentally knocked it over. Don't worry about it." ok how many times has Green come home limping after spending time with **Blue**. 

"Ok how many times can you come home from Blue's limping, and always because of an accident, when no one else is around to confirm it. Is Blue or anyone else hurting you?" 

He looks at me in horror, "Of course not, Blue would never hurt me, and I would have told you if someone else was. Me and Blue rough house a lot, all three of us do. Blue or any of my friends for that matter would never hurt me. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself." 

"It's my job to worry! As your older brother and primary care taker, Green I need to look out for you. I love you and I can't let anything bad happen to you."


	3. Text Chat Prologue 2.5

**Green** \- Blue, I had to drop Red off. You slept through the alarm

 **Blue** \- Ok thanks for telling me but it sucks that I didn't wake up with you

 **Red** \- Aww that's sweet

 **Blue** \- I didn't know you were in the chat

 **Green** \- I added him when I started texting

 **Red** \- Considering we're dating how long have you been dating?

 **Blue** \- Red don't put dating, sex, etc on the chat

 **Red** \- Why?

 **Blue** \- Our parents don't know about us, and they would probably kill us if they found out

 **Red** \- Are our parents homophobic?!

 **Green** \- No, but to answer your question 2 years. We started doing 'this' when we were 14, that's why our parents would kill us

 **Red** \- That's young

 **Green** \- Yeah that's why we haven't told them

 **Blue** \- If our parents found out, they wouldn't trust us alone, so we're planning on telling them when they can't stop us from seeing each other, so about 18 is when we'll tell them

 **Blue** \- So Red did you enjoy 'it'

 **Red** \- Blue please don't text stuff like that

 **Blue** \- Why? You asked about our 'outings'

 **Red** \- Because I normally wouldn't care as much, just get a little embarrassed and wish you wouldn't but I'm on the couch with my parents and if I think about it I'll...

 **Green** \- Sorry but just hearing that is hilarious

 **Red** \- TTYL (Talk to you later), dinner's ready I have to go, love you 💖💘

 **Green** \- Bye

 **Blue** \- See you tomorrow

**Red left the group text**

**Green** \- Blue, we have a problem, I'll tell Red about it later, but Link noticed me limping again

 **Blue** \- Fuck I thought I was gentle

 **Green** \- Me too, but Link pointed it out, and he noticed I'm always limping after spending time alone with you

 **Blue** \- He doesn't think I would hurt, does he?!

 **Green** \- I told him you'd never hurt me (didn't mention unless I gave you permission) and no one else is

 **Blue** \- Should we stop for awhile?

 **Green** \- NO! Just slow and gentle long enough for his suspicion to die down. Same with Red

 **Blue** \- Why with him?

 **Green** \- If both of us are limping after spending time alone together, they are going to think you are beating us up, and they may ban us from seeing each other

 **Blue** \- Ok, but the rules apply to you too

 **Green** \- Of course, but they're more like guidelines

 **Green** \- Link's calling me, love you bye

 **Blue** \- Love you too


	4. Prolog 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Link doesn't work: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kPZ_U6tdQPY&feature=emb_logo

**Shadow pov. (Three weeks before the main plot/ a year later)**

"Why can't I just be home schooled? That's what we've always done before." I whined hating the idea of public schooling anywhere. 

"Shadow we've talked about this we barely make ends meet. I don't have time with my job to teach you and child services is already riding my ass about every little thing. Plus I'm going too, and I need to get better internet access for work and I can get that at the school." My older brother and guardian Dark lectured. I know we have to but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I despise my parents, they left us the second they could, leaving us to fend for ourselves on the streets. Dark has no free time for anything, our apartment is falling apart everyday, the roof leaks and we live on the second story of a seven floor apartment! I only have a phone because Dark has to know where I am 24/7 because child services is just causing us more problems, and would freak out if he didn't! Dark has to lie about his age to keep me (saying he's 23, when he's 18), and for his job, (yet he still knows everybody's business somehow).

After my thinking process, I hug Dark the only person who truly cares if I live or die. He could have just left me in foster care or worse leave me on the street like our parents but he didn't, he sacrificed his well being to keep me. Dark returns it picking me up, my brother is a least 6 feet and a half, and despite me being taller than most people he still picks me up no problem. 

"Shhh... I know it's hard but I can't lose you. I love you, I know you hate people, but I can't do anything about it. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. If you break that promise just make sure you don't get caught please." I wrapped my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder. 

"Yes, of course I need you too. You're the only family I have." Dark carried me to our shared room placing me down on my small bed, my legs went over the edge (anytime I laid down on it). I sit up smiling at him 

"Dark, I know I don't say it enough but I love you." He smiled hugging me again. 

"I love you too," He pulled back sitting parallel to me.

"Hey is that a new piercing?" he asked pointing to my eye brow. I had two lip piercings both on my bottom lip on my right, three on my eyebrows including my new one, two on my left, one on my right, and my left ear has one attached to a chain the grips higher up. 

"Yes, I cleaned Mr. Kusari's shop and got it along with a choker." I say happily, along as I have Dark I'm happy. 

"Well I'm happy he agreed to it again." Dark patted my back getting up to cook dinner.

**Time Skip After dinner**

"Dark, could you sing to me?" I ask sitting on Dark's bed. 

He looks at me "Of course I will, I don't know why you ask me to sing to you so often, I'm not a good singer." I smile hugging him, I can't speak for anyone else but I love my brother's voice. "Ok, Ok."


	5. Chapter 1

**Blue pov.**

"Blue! Green!" Red called running out of his house wearing a oversized red jacket I gave him, and blue jeans, he quickly hopped into the car. He sat next to the right side window, only buckling in after hugging me and Green, (I was in the back, and Green was in the front seat) Green was wearing a plain green long sleeve, and black jeans. I was wearing a pair of grey sweats, and a blue long sleeve. 

"Wow, you guys are close." Link Green's brother observed, as Red giggled like he was two. You have no idea what's so ever. After about ten minutes of Red's cheerful ramblings. We arrived at our school Kyoiku Hana, we left to our separate classes; me and Red have science together, Green has language arts (grade 11), and Link has grade 12 Social studies.

After getting into the school and starting to navigate the many lost students. Over the summer Maple Woods high got burned down so all their students had to find new schools ours being the main option. We enter the quiet class at the end of the hall. Only three other students were there Midori Gurin, Cole Anderson, and some new kid wearing all dark colours a ripped up jacket, fingerless gloves, black ripped jeans, worn shoes, and way too many piercings, and gorgeous dyed purple hair. He's hot, I point him out to Red, he blushes. We sit beside each other in the back, close to the gothic kid.

Another new face came in, wearing a purple hoodie, nice blue jeans that hugged his curves mainly his butt. I notice the punk kid almost drooling over his ass. I notice the lensless glasses hiding his icy eyes. 

Red gently shook my shoulder I look over at him whispering "What?" 

Red repeats my volume saying "Your getting that feeling too? It's the same one I got when I met you and Green." I nod yes remembering the delightful experience. 

"I think it's for the two new boys clearly one of them already likes the other, I saw him eyeing his butt."

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I look over it's the gothic kid we were talking about. I notice his stunning eyes the right one red the other blue. Oh Goddesses that's hot I almost want to drag him to the washroom and fuck him till he can't walk. 

"Umm... hey I know it's only the first day but do you have any paper I could use I don't have any?" Red's already searching his bag for some. 

Handing it over I smile "Hey name's Blue, this is Red. Considering you're asking for paper could we at least get your name?" 

He nodded taking the paper "It's Shadow, Shadow Kage." so that's the name of this find slice of meat. 

"So your from Maple Woods right?" he looks confused for a second before realizing what ever it was he was confused about. 

"No, that's the high school that burned down over the summer right? I was homeschooled." Well he doesn't match the picture perfect kid, most home schoolers match. 

"Oh cool any reason for the change?" Red asked clearly liking that he was talking. 

"Didn't have time to teach me." he walked back to his desk.

The teacher walked in cleaning up the mess of paperwork on her desk. The purple kid in the front was the first to finish the worksheet, on what we should already know. The day passed to lunch and nothing too important happened. Me and Red shift through the clumps of random students taking up way too much space. We enter the roof where Green said he meet us. We see him wave to us on the bench, running up to him Red kisses him right on the lips. 

"Love you too Red." he said chuckling. We sit next to each other on both sides of Green. 

"Anything interesting happen in your classes?" I ask pulling him close before any students came over here.

"No, just this is going to be a great year lies, so usual. I enjoy school, but even I know that's bullshit." He replied leaning on my shoulder. 

"Well, we have two hotties in our class, one gothic punk, and I think a bookworm. We even got to talk to the first one his name is Shadow!" Red said cuddling in right before a bunch of students came up. 

"Damn it, why couldn't I have a hottie in one of my classes?" I love his half witted comments.

We eat lunch and start walking around the school over hearing some of Link's classmates. "I can't believe Dark had to come back." one of the biggest delinquents complained. 

"What's wrong with this Dark guy, I have him in homeroom?" we heard Link ask. 

"I had him in primary school, I don't know how or why but he knew everything about everyone. And no one knew anything about him, or his brother." 

"So why does that matter so much, and who is his brother?" Link asked of course he had nothing to hide.

"Because normal people have secrets and he knew them all, he could easily blackmail anyone including teachers. I don't remember much about his brother just that he's some emo punk, named Shadow and he's a year younger than us." we stop looking passed the corner we saw Ganondorf and Link talking the two hated each other but Ganondorf was always doing anything he could to ruin everyone's reputation. Whether it was true or not was always a blur.

"Hey Link, what you talking about?" Green called over walking around. 

"Oh hi Green just some kid in my class." Ganondorf left the group looking for more people to spread rumors to. 

"We over heard you guys talking, me and Blue have Shadow in our home room." Link looks over at me and Red. 

"Emo punk, or was Ganondorf talking out of his ass again?" he asks thinking it be the latter. 

"Ripped up clothes, six piercings, dyed purple hair. By looks Yes, don't know enough about him to say for sure. We briefly talked to him cause he needed some paper." Link nods waving good bye leaving to go who the hell knows, (Blue).

**The next day**

**Link pov.**

Home room was pretty simple (math) a few bright quotes here and there. Ms. Impa was friendly but stern as long as you were on her good side you're ok. "Class sit down and zip your lips. Vaati your fly's undone you might want to fix that." Ms. Impa called out getting the whole class in a fit of giggles. "Ha ha you had your laughs. Now let's talk about your final project." It's the second day of school and we're already talking about the final project! "Anyways I'll be putting you into pairs. Don't ask if you can work with your friends, this is random draw. You can't switch. And your other classes will be using this for group projects. Go sit with your partner when I call you Malon and Ganondorf, Vaati and Demise, Zoey and Zelda, Dark and Link..." I look over to my right seeing the boy in black. Ripped up jacket loose jeans, band shirt and chains throughout his outfit.

Well so much avoiding bad influences. He sits next to me "Hey Link right?" knowing the answer already. 

"Yes Dark I presume, so how do you want to do the project?" he looks at me revealing his blood red eyes.

"At school, I can't work outside of school. I will do my part but I can't meet up after school ever." sounds like I'm doing all the work.

"How come?" 

"Work, grocery shopping, child services, cooking, and sleep." He answers in the most monotone voice. 

"If I do get sometime it has to be at your place." ok what the hell are his parents doing? That he doesn't have enough time to meet up after school for school work!


	6. Chapter 2

**Vio pov.**

Why am I broken? I am numb, I don't feel. Well that's only half true, I do feel just miles away of what a normal person would, it takes a roller coaster, for me to feel even a pinch of excitement, it takes a family member to die to feel a drop of sadness. My dad comes into my room with purple accents covering the wall but in a very simple design, I don't care to make it fancy, there's almost no clutter, I don't care too much about how I spend my time so I clean it for my mom. If I don't feel emotions I might as well try to make others happy. I'm not jealous of anyone, how could I? But I do wonder what extreme emotions are like, or even just... normal emotions.

"Vio, look at me." my dad asks for calmly.

"Yes father?" I ask turning around to face him. 

"How come you never react to anything?" I know he's noticed my lack of emotions for years but he never asked before. 

"I'm broken. I only feel anything in the most extreme scenarios." I answer looking straight into his eyes. 

"What, how?" 

"I'm numb I don't feel normal emotions, I can see death and barely care, I don't know how or why, I just don't feel anything normal. Always have, I guess I was born broken." 

He looks at me in shock and pity "Are you telling the truth? You are aren't you, you've never lied before. I'm so sorry." 

"Don't. I don't feel bad about missing emotions, that would take jealousy. I've never felt even a crumb of that. I do wonder what emotions are like. The most extreme emotion I felt was as little as a needle pricking a finger, it was when Grandpa died. I don't miss that, it doesn't help that, that was my first emotion ever." he looked at me in shock. My mom walked in looking at my father's shocked face, they left telling me to stay put, and that they'd be outside.

**Ayano pov. (Yandere-Chan)**

I over heard everything. My moonlight, has my emotions, runs in the family, but Vio does have some, he must have seen senpai or he got it from my darling love. "Yan-chan what are we going to do? He just told me he doesn't have emotions." 

I giggle "He will, I know it. Though I am surprised he has even a little bit of emotions already, mainly for the first being at such a young age." My dear husband looks at me in confusion, I never told anyone of my original plans other than Info-Chan. 

"What are you talking about love?"

I sigh preparing to spill all the things I never told him. "It runs in the family. My entire blood line are yanderes and their obsessions, for some reason we don't feel emotion until we meet our dream match. Vio has some emotion, I can't figure out how, because he hasn't met his love or he'd have both normal and **very** **extreme** emotions. Don't get mad at me but that day where that thing attacked and I saved you. I was planning on killing Osana... she loved you too and I only gained emotions from meeting you. And I wasn't about to let that go." He didn't look mad just surprised.

"Ayano, why didn't you tell me when we had him. We already knew something's off about him, he has blond hair and blue eyes, we both have black hair and grey eyes. That's not how it works. And that pig guy did try to curse you maybe it's aftermath?" he kisses my lips softly, letting me know that I was still loved.

"I'll talk to him. I just hope he doesn't have to kill anyone." I promise, going up to my moonlight. 

Knocking on his door, "Yes, mom." Vio doesn't even try to hide his missing emotions. 

"I knew you didn't have emotions. It runs in the family." he looks me straight in the face.

"If you didn't have emotions, I wouldn't exist." 

"You will have emotions, I used to be empty. But when I met your father, it kick started my emotions, our bloodline is yandere, to lover. From as far as you go back." He stays quiet for a sec processing what I just told him. 

"I believe you. The term yandere means someone who is willing to threaten, hurt and kill in order to obtain their obsession/love. You're majorly possessive of dad a lot of the time, and you have talked for hours on how great he is. Grandma killed herself when grandpa died. Plus even you wouldn't joke about this, and you made me watch porn when I asked what it was." Vio maybe missing emotions but even he knows death is no joking matter.

He hugs me, he always does, he doesn't change his attitude but he does certain actions to the people he should care about. I can't wait for his hugs to have emotion, rather than this empty shell. He just follows me and his father around, cleans or does extra work. He lies down pulling the blanket over his shoulder.

**The next day at school**

**Green pov.**

I walk through the crowd of students blocking the entrance. I wonder what those two boys my lovers told me about, are like. I escape the crowd of students, causing me to stumble a bit without the opposing force. I trip and fall back first to the ground. "oww..." my books press into my back, with a bruising force.

"Are you alright?" a boy with shoulder length hair (blond) and eyes colder than ice asked helping me up. Oh shit, that feelings back is he the kid Blue and Red told me about 

"My back hurts but other than that I'm fine. Thanks for the help..." 

"Well that's good, I'm Vio and your name is?" We start walking in avoiding the students lining the halls. 

"Green, what class are you in? I'm in 11 D." 

He looks at me smiling "11 C, I enjoyed my time talking to you. I hope to see you again." He said bowing his head. 

"Don't go, I want to continue talking to you. I'll go to your class a couple of my friends are in 11 C already. Please?"

"Alright, I can't stop you anyways. Just go to your class before the bell." I follow him to the room. The room was very open, the desks separated in straight lines. Red and Blue were in the back talking away about who knows what. 

"Red, Blue! Come over and meet Vio." their heads shot up locking eyes with me.

"Hello, my name's Vio, you're Red and Blue right." guessing by the colour themes they were wearing, Red had his jacket and brownish red jeans, a scarf covering his neck. Blue wore a pair of light grey sweats and a blue hoodie. Vio was wearing a simple light purple turtle neck, and loose black sweats. I was wearing a pine green hoodie over loose black pants. Of course this is normal in Canada, our seasons are; winter, still winter, not winter, almost winter. 

"Yes, so where did the glasses go?" Red asked, I looked at him oddly. 

"I don't need glasses, it was a present from a family member." Vio answers not giving any real response. 

"So your into that hipster stuff?" Blue's full attention on Vio. 

"No, my family member thought it would be cool. Because back in Japan glasses and braces are seen as attractive, because it means you can afford it."

"You have family in Japan. Cool," Red said giving a bright smile. 

"I lived there for the first five years of my life. Meaning I'm one of the few people who knows what the school's name means." 

"Really I thought someone had a seizure on a keyboard. So what does it mean?" Blue said chuckling at the thought. 

"Education Blossom. Most likely because the original principal was from Japan, and cherry blossoms are one of the biggest parts of our culture." wow he knows Japanese.

The warning bell rings, I sigh breathing a quick good bye, and leaving. On my way to the door another, (new) kid bumps into me. Looking up at him I notice his stunning blue and red eyes dazzling my sight. 

"Sorry, I was on my way back to my own class." He bites his lip bringing my attention to the metal rings in his lower right lip, intimidating. 

"It's ok, I don't care too much. Just don't do it again." He walked off to the back.

Class was _slow_ just the rules every teacher has yet still remind us every year. Finally lunch came I run up to the roof and find Blue and Red talking to Vio. I smile walking up to them "Hey what are you guys talking about?" I smile sitting down next to Red on the left edge my hips lightly touching his. 

"Nothing important, just our families, quick summary of mine; Dad's a coward, mom's crazy and scary as hell." I laugh at his quick description.

"So that boy you bumped into before when you left, that's the boy we were talking about." Red said making me smile, I know who Shadow is now. And Vio must have been the other boy they were telling me about on the first day back from . 

"Oh you guys like to gossip?" Vio asks. 

Blue nods no "No but we mentioned having to hot boys in our class. And Link, Green's older brother, asked about him because Ganondork is already trying to ruin his and his brother's reputation." Vio nods even the new kids know he's an asshole!

I was eating my sandwich, when I look up feeling a set of eyes watching us. Around the corner barely in sight I see the mismatching eyes of Shadow. I smile and gestured him over.

**Shadow pov.**

Why am I doing this, spying on these four boys? My stomach rumbles. Me and Dark skip lunch to save money. We have to in order to keep fixing our apartment, our neighbors keep breaking their piping system with their parties they can't even afford and the landlord refuses to fix anything or at least talk to them, about the issue. The boy in Green sees me and invites me over, I can't believe I got caught, I use the fire escape to sneak passed child services and I get caught by a high schooler.

I walk over without thinking. I could be with my brother right now but I just continued to walk over to the group only knowing two of their names. "Could I join you?" I ask Blue, Red and the two others. 

"Yes, of course you may. My name's Green and that's Vio. Just pull up a chair." Green says warmly motioning to a chair a few feet away.

"Hey Shadow!" Red cheers happily, I wish I could be that happy even with my unique interests. 

"You remember me?" I'm surprised why would anyone care enough to remember me. 

"Of course we do. You're very memorable, and... Ganondork is already trying to ruin you and your brother's reputation. But he does that to everyone, it just surprises me how quickly you got on his radar." Oh that asshat, Dark told me about him. 

"My brother told me he's a pig who's too immature to deal with his issues. And that 95% of what he says comes from the deepest reaches of his ass. Those that aren't are so exaggerated they may as well be." I say remembering all the rumors he started that Dark told me about. Vio bursts out laughing, till he fell to the floor. 

"What's so funny?" I ask not understanding. 

"Just what you said 'Deepest reaches of his ass.' pure gold. Sorry but that's fucking hilarious!" the others are giggling away at this point. I guess it was rather funny.

We talked about this and that. I wasn't hating each second with them. I hated everyone I met other than my brother and Mr. Kusari, no helped us, Mr. Kusari is the only exception. Dark is constantly being overworked, we share showers together just to make rent, every two weeks child services is calling us saying they need to check on me again, making Dark miss work and giving him much more to do. Me and Dark lose an entire day because of those cunts, if I don't smile and answer each question in _sunshine and rainbows_ , they will take me away. They don't care about anything my brother sacrificed to take care of me. I remember the days when we were on the streets, and no one helped us, Dark stole food to feed me, not himself me. Dark almost died of starvation, in the span of two years when I was living in the streets, only 27 people gave us money, a total 201.65, only 47 people helped us in anyway including the people who gave us money. **Less than 50** people helped us, I was 12 to 14 at the time! Mr. Kusari found us shifting through his trash one night in the middle of winter in Canada, we invented angled roofs because of the weather, me and my brother should be dead for the storms we lived through! He helped us get on our feet. And then the party every night with money we don't have neighbors, got angry when Dark asked them to stop one night so we could sleep. They got child services on our ass 24/7. But with Blue, Green, Red and Vio I feel cared about, and needed.

My stomach rumbles. "Oh you're hungry, I could give you some of mine." Red offers handing me his lunch kit. 

"Thanks but don't worry about me. It's your lunch." 

"I'm done anyways. You can't deny that your hungry. Just eat anything you want from it." I think for a sec, less likely to cause problems if I eat (worried teachers). I give in eating the half sandwich and cookies left in the bag. 

"Shadow if you need food or a friend, anything just come to us. We'll help you." They care about me? They just met me and they are acting like they've known me for years! 

"Hey let's meet up here tomorrow." Vio states as the bell rang through the halls. I guess I'm seeing them tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 3

**Dark pov.**

"Shadow, we have to go home." I walk into his last class. 

He's smiling lightly, "Dark!" he happily hugs me. 

"Come on we need to get home." child services just emailed me, I had to call in sick because of it, I'll have to work a double shift tomorrow. I'd do anything to keep Shadow, he is my happiness. Our parents dropped us off at a park and left, saying they'd come back, we waited five hours, they never came back. We went back to the house all their stuff was gone. I won't let anyone take my brother from me, they don't know what he went through, I did I went through it with him.

"I made some friends today." he says following me out of the school.

"Really? I would have never guessed." he laughs at my honest comment. 

"Yes, four boys, three in my class." I smile that must be why I didn't see him at lunch, please don't let them betray him. 

"That's good, no one's giving you trouble or anything?" he nods no. 

"Is child services coming again?" I sigh nodding, I can't keep affording these visits. 

He hugs my arm "I know you cry at night sometimes, please if you need help tell me, I could get an after school job if you need. Please you're going to kill yourself if you keep this up." I just sigh.

"Shadow!" a boy with Link called running over to us. 

"Where you going?" the boy asked addressing my brother. 

"Just going home. Green meet my brother Dark. Dark this is one of my friends Green." Green smiles at me. 

"Oh hi Dark. Our brothers are friends?" Link asks giving them an odd look. 

"Apparently. Shadow we have to go, you can talk to Green later." Shadow waves goodbye following me.

The visit was fairly simple. Just the normal safety inspection, bullshit questions and abuse and neglect accusations. I can't keep affording these visits and they're looking for any excuse to take Shadow from me. What am I going to do?

**Vio pov.**

"Mom!" I shout entering my house. 

"Yes sweetie?" she says walking in. 

"I felt emotion!" she smiles at me insanely. 

"That's wonderful my precious little moonlight. So tell me who kick started your emotions." 

"Green, he's in my grade. I met him when I helped him up." 

She smiles even more "Oh a boy? That's a first. So tell me about him, every detail you have." 

"He has blond hair and lake blue eyes. He's slightly muscular and seems like the leader type. He's in 11 D." she gives off an eerie giggle. 

"He sounds nice. Notice anyone you'll have to kill? Can't have you losing your lover, and if you need any help just ask me." I nod no, remembering what happened when Roman spread rumors about me and my mother 'accidentally' broke his arm.

Green only started my emotions. Red and Blue enhanced this wonderful feeling, and meeting Shadow made me feel complete. Just thinking about them. Blue was extremely muscular and could easily break my fragile little body. Red was so full of energy, and that child like attitude, oh how I want to feel his little lips on mine. Green he was muscular, not as much as Blue but he had the attitude of a good leader in any project, I know I'd listen to anything he said. Shadow was definitely the bad boy of them, but I'd let him do anything he wanted with those eyes. My pants start to feel tight. I close my door, I wish I had a picture of them.

Let me see what the internet has. Finding their full names was easy enough. The school website had an easy to access attendance. Shadow Kage, Green Lockes, Red Pieces and Blue Winters. I write the names down quickly, and start searching for pictures. Nothing on Shadow, damn it he was hot. A few images of Green, but none without his family, and that's just weird. I type Red's name in on Facebook, yes some images without family. I browse through the adorable images of the boy, some of the older ones had Green, but he always seem to be looking away, is he camera shy? A lot of the most recent had Red and Blue together and Green in the far background. I moan when I find one of Red and Blue both in swimsuits, hips just barely touching.

I slowly undo my pants. I've never done anything even remotely like this. Why would I, I didn't have emotions so I never wanted to. But that part of me died a quick but painful death today. My empty shell cracked and shattered into millions of pieces. I hesitate going any further but I want this so badly! I rub the my underwear, oh my that felt... nice. I do it again letting a low moan slip out.

"Vio, I have something for you!" my mom calls knocking. Why, just why? Of all times it had to be now.

"Just a second!" I quickly pull my pants up, and sitting cross-legged on my bed. She comes in right after, not caring that I didn't say she could. 

"Sweetie I know it's a strange gift. But I think you'll like it. After all you're following the path of our bloodline!" my mom carried in a large box wooden with faded red paint, a classic Japanese design. 

"Is that a shrine?" I ask knowing it probably was, this being my mom and all. 

"Yes, I got this when I met your father. I kept anything of his I could get in here. And now it's yours." she answers placing it on the ground leaving.

Great now I'm no longer in the mood. Why did my mother have to be so crazy. Sighing, I check out the shrine. Opening it revealing 9 small compartments and one big one. An emptied picture frame. A camera was found in the back. Dad gave mom this on their wedding. New film, zoom in feature, no flash, computer port. Yep my family is bat shit crazy.

**Text chat (Green, Blue and Red only Shadow doesn't bother texting anyone, and Vio hasn't given them his number)**

**Green** \- Hi Blue, hi Red. I think I drank something I shouldn't

 **Blue** \- Wow took dad's drink by mistake? What do you want to talk about?

 **Green** \- Yes and how about we talk about those fine cuts of meat 🍑💋 (didn't have a steak emoji)

 **Red** \- 😂 seriously Green?

 **Blue** \- Great my dad's looking at me funny. Cause I just burst out laughing

 **Green** \- Face it you know you wanna piece of Shadow's 🍆

 **Blue** \- Why Green, why? Why have you forsaken me?

 **Red** \- And I'm a tomato now 🍅+⚣=😍 Thanks

 **Green** \- I could do worse

 **Blue** \- Fuck it! How?

 **Green** \- 😈, if I could I'd 👉👌 them both and (a/n with their permission of course) 📸🎬🎥🎞 everything of their Fine 🍑es I would

 **Red** \- Green!

 **Blue** \- Next time we're alone I'm punishing you Green 🍑👏 Fuck being gentle!

 **Red-** Blue you're not helping

 **Green** \- You sure that's a punishment cause I'm looking forward to it 😍

 **Red** \- What happened to be subtle?😧

 **Blue** \- Drunk Green murdered it in an alleyway 🔫🔪🗡🏹💉🛢 the whole deal

 **Green** \- Noooo my biggest secret! Notice all the 🐃💩?

 **Red** \- I'm starting to question why I'm dating you

 **Green** \- 💘 you too!

 **Blue** \- Screw it! I'm joining in. Face we all want to see Vio and Red in a 👙

 **Red** \- Should I leave?

 **Green** \- But you know you love this 😍

 **Red** \- I give up. I'm just going to read your texts

 **Blue** \- 😈, want to know what I want to see?

 **Green** \- I don't know, what?😇

 **Blue** \- Nothing really, just some anal beads in Shadow's cute little 🍑

 **Green** \- What else? 😇

 **Blue** \- A nice big 🌭 in Red's 👄 and 🍑 at same time, of course

 **Red** \- Should I be worried or be very naughty?

 **Green** \- How about you be a good boy and just read these little texts of ours. No touching yourself just struggle against those panties I gave you

 **Red** \- Please don't tell anyone. But please let me touch myself Please!!! 😔

 **Blue** \- Nope I don't think you need it. Next time we have play time. I want to see that sweet juicy 🍑 of yours in those panties Green mentioned

 **Green** \- 😍 Yes! Now with Vio I want to 👏 that 🍑, and then get a big throbbing 🌭 in that hole of his. Cause damn that would be tight

 **Red** \- This is too much, I got to take a shower now. Love you but I'm leaving 💘

 **Blue** \- I should be going too, it's late and we can see those two tomorrow. Plus you're extremely drunk right now and you're most likely going to get us caught if we continue 💘

 **Green** \- Fine 💘 you too


	8. Chapter 4

**Green pov.**

Ok what did I do? I drank dad's tea, because he gave me his by mistake and I thought the strange taste was pain killers because I slipped on the stairs. Looking around nothing's out of the ordinary and my phones here. I texted someone didn't I. Sighing I grab my phone and read. Well I have to destroy all the evidence and talk to Red and Blue alone. Please let this be the only damage I did, I know my mom is already going to know about my dad screwing up again. My parents are divorced, the 6th is the only day of the month dad can see me and Link. Reason; this is not a one time thing, he's probably going to lose all visiting rights. But I can't tell mom because of the texts. I'll wait for next time, maybe I could tell Link. No Link is the perfect child, he would never lie to mom. I just want to be with Red and Blue.

"Green, time to get up. We have to get ready for school." Link knocked on the door, but didn't come in. 

I delete the conversation and shutting my phone off, before calling back "I'm already awake. Just give me a moment to get dressed." I listen to his foot steps go to the kitchen.

I grab my clothes and quickly make my way to the bathroom. My eyes were an aching red, with faded bags. I sigh knowing that dad was on drugs again. He's done it before, after mom divorced him he lost it. I never said anything, I still cared for him, but he lost himself till I no longer saw my dad, just a worn drunk. Dad was always drinking, that's why mom divorced him. I don't feel bad about it, it happened when I was four, my dad was already on his sad descent. Mom got married young and had kids young, she was religious, me and Link aren't but that doesn't matter right now. She married thinking it was permanent love, she was only 19, he was 21, the human brain and mind, doesn't finish their major changes until we're 25.

I don't plan on marrying, even if I love Blue and Red, I don't see any need or reason. Plus in any and every North American country, multiple people in marriage is illegal. And areas that do, don't allow gay marriage. I don't know if my love for them will last my own life time, but I do love them. I'm just not planning on getting married.

I pour cold water on my face to fix my eyes. Rubbing lotion on the bags rinsing with the cold water. Pulling my shirt down, I leave. "Hey kiddo. Have you gotten breakfast yet?" That would be my father or rather stepdad. I shake my head walking away from him, and to the kitchen. My biological father left last night. I can't remember if I said anything, if I did great, if not I'll always have next time.

"Green dad gave you his drink by mistake, are you ok? You said it tasted funny." Link asked looking at me. 

"Dad's on drugs again. It wasn't enough to harm me. I just feel sluggish. I have to talk to Blue and Red, cause I'm pretty sure I texted them last night." I laugh a bit at the end, earning Link's suspicious gaze. 

"I just find it funny how often divorced alcoholic dads are used in fiction and we're one of the few people who actually has one." Link just shakes his head sighing.

**Vio pov.**

Oh great my introduction to emotions, has given me body insecurity, and I can't even find the reason for it. So loose sweats that I wore yesterday or my purple skinny jeans? Flipping a coin I decide on the jeans. I pull my darker purple hoodie over my head and head downstairs. "Hello Vio... you seem lively today?" I smile finally my actions were real, and not an act. 

"I finally have emotions!" I hug him, hesitantly he returns it smiling.

Surprisingly my love of books stayed, even strengthened I might add. I loved books as it was my only understanding of emotions from hate to love and back again. Only now could I fully understand the meaning behind the words. The ride to school was quick enough. But I still practically ran to my class. Sadly Green, Blue and Red weren't there, but Shadow was in the back corner by the window.

Nervously I walk up to him "Hi mind if I join you?" I hide the warm feeling of just being with him. 

"Oh hi Vio didn't think you'd come to school this early. Yeah you can join me. Just sit down." I quickly take the closest chair turning it to face him. 

"So considering we're friends... could we exchange numbers?" I ask, please let it be a yes. 

"Only if you agree to only contact me in emergencies, my family doesn't have money to spare." I nod just happy to have it "Ok, here's my number ***-***-****." he takes his phone out typing in the info, "What's your last name?" asking I quickly respond with.

"I'll type in anything else." slowly taking his phone typing my final bits of info in and recording his into mine. 

"Remember what I said. Only contact me in emergencies." I nod writing that into the notes.

**A few weeks passed leading into October**

_Mom wasn't lying about the curse. I noticed anyone who looked at them for too long. I quickly grew to hate whoever did this. I want to hurt them, I want them gone, I want to kill them! And that's what I'm afraid of. I don't believe in an afterlife. I know that if I harm let alone kill anyone that none of them would ever love me._

_Despite my hesitates and the weird feeling I had about it. I started to secretly take pictures of them. I keep all my pictures, in the still creepy shrine mom gave me. The worst I've done was a picture of Shadow changing before P.E (there was no nudity...) his chest was and still is nicely toned, not as much as Blue, but more than Green, making me just want to hug him feeling them against me._

_I have stolen a few old worksheets. I can't help it, I only even realize it after I get home. I surprised I haven't gotten some random kid's old sheet. I want to see if the rumors about Dark are true, but Shadow is his brother. My emotions have been stabilizing but I can't focus in class if I'm too close to them. I think I should confess to them soon but I need the right moment. I'll most likely ask Green or Shadow, Green because of my mother, Shadow because he's the easiest to get alone._

**Text chat** **(Shadow is with Red and they're both using Red's phone I just simplified it, by making Shadow appear and act like some what like he's alone and not with Red)**

**Green** \- Hi guys! 😁

 **Vio** \- Who's all here?

 **Red** \- Me and Shadow are using my phone

 **Blue** \- And I'm here... so everyone I care about right now

 **Vio** \- That's nice

 **Shadow** \- So any reason for the chat?

 **Green** \- Nope. Just wanted to text you guys. Thank goodness you're with Red 😀

 **Shadow** \- I can't be the only one who finds emojis creepy

 **Vio** \- I think they're weird like these for example 💒, all of them really

 **Blue** \- Why did you have to give an example?

 **Vio** \- I don't know. And what's the point of this emoji 🍆?

 **Green** \- Not it!

 **Red** \- Not it!!!!

 **Red** \- Shadow doesn't know either

 **Blue** \- Sorry drop my phone for a sec what were we talk- Oh For Fuck Sake!!!

 **Vio** \- Ok. What's the big deal about the 🍆

 **Shadow** \- Yeah what is it used for?

 **Blue** \- How do you not know?!

 **Vio** \- Neither of us use social media. Shadow doesn't even text anyone. I only check social media every third week to find images

 **Blue** \- Argh fine it's used on social media and in texting to represent a dick

 **Vio** \- I just puked a little. Some guy on social media just sent me that

 **Green** \- Block. Him. NOW!

 **Red** \- Report him. What social media network? Anyway

 **Vio** \- Done. On Facebook I'm not sure why I joined other than my mom and dad have it. The account was called Alex25_Is_the_BEST

 **Shadow** \- I'm going to kill them

 **Blue** \- You don't even know who that is

 **Green** \- Guys some weird women has been following for the last three blocks! 😱

 **Blue** \- What the fuck is going on

 **Red** \- Oh My are you okay? 😯

 **Vio** \- Green go into a shop and pretend to take a selfie with her in it

 **Blue** \- What kind of advice is that!!

 **Green** \- I'm trusting you

**Green goes up to the lady calling Vio. "Miss it's for you." Ayano hesitantly takes the phone. There was a lot of yelling coming from Vio, Yandere-Chan gives back the phone and leaves.**

**Vio** \- So sorry about her

 **Green** \- It's fine just who is she?

 **Red** \- Yeah how come you knew what to do?

 **Vio** \- 😓 She's my mother. We are biologically related. I don't know why I have blond hair and blue eyes considering both my parents are Asian.

 **Blue** \- WTF😲

 **Red** \- Are you sure you're related?

 **Vio** \- Yes. I took three different DNA tests from three different companies because I used to asked that myself. And she didn't let me out of her sight for a week after I was born.

 **Green** \- Ok I guess it's like Shadow's mismatching eyes. But why was she stalking me?

 **Vio** \- Sorry about that. My mom is extremely possessive of me and my dad. I don't know how she found out what you looked like but I did mention you guys to her

 **Shadow** \- That's unhealthy

 **Vio** \- LOL I'm sorry but trust me my mom is extremely crazy and creepy, love her but... yeah I'm one of the few people who knows a truly insane person. And I can't count the stuff she's done to me personally to earn that title. Anyways she should be home soon, just call me if you see her bye!

**Text chat ended**

**Ayano pov.**

I unlock my door entering. How did Vio find out I was stalking Green? Green definitely was attractive and from the information I've collected he has a great personality, he'd do well for my moonlight. I walk up stairs to Vio's room.

"Mom I know you're there. We clearly need to have a talk." he sounds upset, I made my moonlight upset! 

"Oh Vio I'm sorry I just wanted to help." I enter seeing him nod. 

"I know but that's not ok." I walk over and hug my baby. 

"I could at least give you all the information I've collected on Green." 

He shakes his head "Not needed. Green, Red, Blue, and Shadow were texting with me. I'm too nervous to ask them out but I'm friends with them." why bother mentioning all the other names? 

"Anything important about those other boys? They're not rivals or anything else are they?" he looks away biting his lip. 

"They're not rivals. But I don't feel complete, without them. I love Green, he was the first I met, but I love them too. Please don't get involved, being with them is addicting and I'm planning on confessing before some lying jerk takes them away." So the yandere bloodline has taken an interesting turn. 

"Fine, my moonlight but only because I love you. Plus I still have the internet!" I leave before he can say anything else.


	9. Chapter 5

**Link pov.**

I’m getting sick of Green tip toeing around me. Lying when he’s hurt. Why doesn’t he trust me? We bonded when mom and dad got divorced. So why is he always lying to me about whatever’s going on? Maybe some of Ganondorf’s rumors are true? Dark does act weird and never talks to anyone, but seemingly knows a lot of personal information. I guess I’ll ask him tomorrow in class. I just wonder what he wants in return.

**October 8th**

I enter 4th period this is it, this is when I'm asking Dark if he knows anything about my brother's behaviour. We were already studying for our mid term exam in science. Dark was already in class using his phone under our shared desk. Sitting down I grab his attention. 

“Hey Dark. What are you doing?” I ask nervously as he continued typing something. 

“Just some work. You need something don't you. Most likely information, and you've heard the rumors about me.” he didn't question any of it he already knew.

“Yes sorry if I seem like an ass but I don't have anything to give you in return. I'm worried about my brother Green, whenever he's alone with Blue, he always comes back limping. Same with Red, I'm worried that Blue is the cause. He refuses to tell me but this has been going on for years.” I say remembering all the times I've seen them limping. 

“You don't know. Ha ha, I'll only do this once but I'll give you an I owe you. Just finish your work at least 15 minutes before the bell, and say you need to go to the washroom I'll meet you there. I'll flat out show you. But how haven't you figured it out? I figured it out the first time I saw them together.” he's still chuckling as the teacher list today's questions.

The questions though hard to focus on, I rushed through them. Handing in my worksheet I ask grabbing my bag. Ms. Din couldn't care less about what I did in my spare time. So now I'm waiting in the washroom for a guy I barely know. Dark comes in laughing at my impatient face. 

“Come on worry wart. You only waited five minutes.” he walked back out his movements seemingly mocking me. I follow him to the roof. Green always comes up here for lunch. 

“If they don't do anything, I'll flat out show you a picture of them. I will flipping find or take a picture of them. Can I see your bag for a sec?” hesitantly I hand him my bag noting him going by the higher area around where my brother always goes.

After arriving at the doors leading back down stairs, he threw my bag up climbing it himself. Dark motioned me to follow. He helped me up the pale walls. 

Sitting down I wonder out loud “Why are we up here?” lying down but using his elbows to support him he laughed at me again. 

“So they won't see us. If they knew someone is watching them they're not going to do anything.” the bell rang through the halls and to the roof.

Classes poured out of their classes and went to get their food. I notice Green walking out onto the roof. He sat down staring at the double doors across from us. The doors where Blue and the others would come from. Red ran through the doors a split second later. Hugging Green the second he could, nothing new. But when Red pulled away my brother pecked his lips pulling him back in. Green just kissed Red?! Blue came up following looking around but never took notice us. This is definitely not what I expected. Blue pulled my baby brother into his arms kissing his neck.

Shadow and Vio came up a few minutes later. Both of them were blushing. They didn't kiss or anything, they were just blushing for no explained reason. They started talking, I started noticing how close the three boys I saw kiss sitting to where their hips were ghosting each other.

“So what do you guys what to trade for today?” Vio asked sitting down very close to Shadow. They traded their food with each other. 

“Shadow I packed an extra sandwich for you.” Red happily handed him the sandwich “You never have food. So I thought I'd help you out. Is it okay to ask why?”

Shadow bit into it swallowing it. “It's only fair. My family can barely pay rent. So to save money we skip lunch. You can't tell anyone child services is already trying to find **any** excuse to take me away from Dark.” Dark sighed clearly this was meant to be secret. 

“Wouldn't they try to keep you with Dark, you're both minors?” Blue asked, okay my world is being shattered. 

“It's extremely complicated, I do trust you guys but telling you is a decision for both me and my brother. And if I do tell you it has to be somewhere a lot more private.” Dark looked away. What the hell is Shadow talking about?

The conversion lead to them leaving. Dark jumped off the roof once they were out of sight. “Well there’s your answer. But just how long has been Green been ‘limping’ anyways?” 

I slipped off after him, “Since he was fourteen - oh fuck why?!” I gag realizing the implications 

“Fourteen well they started young,” Dark’s chuckling at me over my reaction. 

“They didn’t even know Red until the end of school last year.” I choke out. 

“Well it amazing how I was the only one to notice. And I only payed it any attention when I saw them looking at my brother.” he’s says like it’s the most normal thing.

“Wait are Vio and Shadow in this as well?” that would explain how much time Green’s tried to schedule something with the other two.

“Surprisingly not yet. Most likely soon, they're the only other people he even tolerates, the blushing could mean Vio asked him though. I’ve noticed Vio trying to get close to them so he definitely likes them.” ok it’s starting to freak me out how calm he is about this “Look Link, as long as they don’t hurt my brother, I don’t care what they do. Just remember you owe me, I’ll tell you when I need it. I won’t tell anyone about this, I expect the same when you return the favor. But remember this; Shadow means everything to me.” he walked off leaving me.

Ok what in Death’s name, do I do? Do I confront them, Green, hint at it? Just leave them be, tell mom? I sigh knowing I was getting nowhere.

**Shadow pov.**

Vio just asked me out! After forth period he asked if he could ask me something in private. And he confessed to loving me. Not even a second to telling him I felt the same, he kissed me, his lips were sweet burning in passion. He stole my breath away, I knew I couldn’t just lie to him about my other ‘interests’ I don't like using the word crush. He just smiled pecking my lips again, saying “I do too, I know I’m at least a little crazy about it but I feel the same.” I was so happy when I found out he wasn’t into the corrupted version of loyalty people have come up with known as monogamy.

I enter my building after spending time with my boyfriend. Entering I see Dark's home, fixing the broken pipe above the couch, our awful neighbors broke it again, it is 8pm so it makes sense that he’s home fixing what the neighbors broke it. 

“Hey Dark, need any help?” I ask going up to him. 

“No, but I’m curious about you and Vio?” He looked down at me finishing the final touches, I blush we didn’t go all the way but did make a lot of contact with each other. 

“I knew it, he asked you out didn’t he?” He says getting off the couch and messing with my hair 

“How did you know?” I ask of course Dark is grades ahead of any high school program, he’s hacked into college programing. 

“I have my ways, and I might as well point out that’s it’s pretty clear your other friends do too.” Is he talking about Blue, Red and Green! 

“How did you know I like them? And could I cook dinner?” he laughed but nodded to my second answer, who am I kidding he’s not going to tell me.

**0ctober 9**

Ganondorf was at the school gate, great he’s scoping out his next victim. Dark chuckled “Don’t worry he may not have a brain but he should know not to mess with me. If not, let’s just say I don't need to hit him to do the most damage.” When Dark has an enemy he learns anything and everything he can about them. Ganondorf growled seeing me and my brother. We tried to walk around him but the ass pushed my brother. 

“Hey why isn't it the school's freak.” Dark just walks away. “Come back here!” we continue walking. 

“Well looks like everyone's about to find his use of steroids.” walking into the school he goes to the computer lab to print all the proof he needed.

“Shadow!” Vio called running up to me. He was wearing black sweats and a purple hoodie. He cuddled up next to me, we were still standing and the hallway was practically abandoned. 

“Hey Vio, aren't you cuddly today.” I pet his shoulder, we agreed to keep this a secret for the time being. 

Pecking my lips the bookworm softly replied “I can't help it. I've wanted to do this for a month, and now I can.” he cuddled up even more.

Petting the blonde's silky hair my mind wanders to the other's. Both me and Vio like them and Dark said they like me. But should I admit to them about my feelings. Plus I've never really seen myself as submissive but with Blue I'd most likely take that role. With Green it could go either way. I shake the thought out of my head, that doesn’t matter right now. 

“I love you Vio,” I cuddle him closer. I sigh letting go, to head to class.


	10. Chapter 6

**End of the day**

**Shadow pov.**

"Shadow, my mom found out about us, and she wants you to come over for dinner, can you come over to my house?" Vio asked as we left the school courtyard with Dark. 

"I'm ok with it." my brother responded, meaning even if I didn't want to I had no excuse. But... it's not like I had anything even remotely better to do, and I would love to spend time with him. 

"I'll come over." I respond, where is this leading?... I start following Vio down the different path, the path was a concrete park road the yellow line only a few years old. The trail was quick only taking about 10 minutes to Vio's house, the walls a light but sleek grey, the roof an almost black shade. He opened the backdoor letting me in.

"My mom and dad won't be back till at least 6:30, just make yourself at home." Vio responded hugging me from behind, nuzzling my neck. 

"Vio, is there any other reason you wanted me to come over?" I ask noting how close and cuddly he was. 

"Maybe, do you what there to be?" he asked in a sing song voice, changing to a cocky tone. 

"Well with the way your touching me, I'm thinking you want something in that cute ass of yours." He pulls back slightly blushing brightly, looking down and to the side he nodded.

He went up the stairs leading into his room. The room's walls were a simple plant silhouette darker purple over a lighter shade. A strange red with gold trim box in the corner. The overall colour theme was purple with a few spots of difference mainly black and white trim and furniture. Vio went over to the black dresser opening the second lowest drawer. Shifting the clothes around revealed a blue metal tin. He pulled a small red wrapper which I recognize as a condom, placing it on the bedside table.

I gently push him on to the bed, crawling on top and forcing my tongue into his warm mouth. He moans wrapping his clothed legs around my waist. Vio grips my sweater pulling me closer. He sucks on my tongue like a delicious treat. I pulled Vio's shirt and pants off, moving my lips to his ear and trailing down his jaw. I sucked on his collar bone, earning a ray of constant moans. Vio started pulling my clothes off, impatiently I might add, throwing everything into the far corner. I was getting impatient myself, with our clothed members rubbing each other. I pull off our final articles of clothing pulling away to look at my work. His arms above his head, both his legs bent slightly, panting heavily.

"Want to continue?" I ask smirking cause I already knew the answer. 

"Yes, I want you in me!" he replied breathless, smirking I grab the condom getting it on. I love see his usually focused eyes, glazed over, and horny. 

"Get on your hands and knees, ass up." 

He followed my instructions blissfully "Like this; Shadow?" he asked with a false tone of child like innocence, wiggling his butt in front of me. 

"Yes, just tell me to stop if it hurts too much." I respond slowly entering his tight hole. His warm body engulfing mine. I wipe away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. I kiss his neck and back careful not to move.

"You can move now." Vio said adjusted to my size. I slowly pull back out, his body seemingly holding me in. I push back in repeating the process, speeding up with each thrust. 

"Shadow... faster!" Vio commanded barely able to stay coherent. Happy for any reason to speed up, I grip his hips with an almost bruising force, I slam back in repeating the motion over and over again. 

"T-there... please hit-t it again!" Vio screams at me. I happily followed his instructions. Oh how I love his breathless moans and screaming. The knot that had formed released slipping into Vio as he soon followed.

Pulling out panting. Vio collapsed on his side, both of his arms above his head, he looked like he was about to pass out his eyes half closed and struggling to stay open. I lick my lips at Vio, tempted to slam back into him. I grab our clothes picking Vio up with them. I find the bathroom at the end of the hall, I find a few towels in the closet placing them on the counter. I place Vio in the shower, turning the water on, once it was at the right temperature I start washing both of us. Vio had completely fallen asleep, it took a lot of control not to molest him. Finishing the shower Vio was still asleep, ok looks like I'm dressing him.

Drying him was easy enough, dressing him was a lot harder. He clings to me in his sleep, and would occasionally move whenever he was uncomfortable, basically in the most awkward parts of the process. Seriously how do little girls do this with dolls? Once that experience was done and over with, I take him down stairs sitting on the couch. I turn the tv on, sitting next to him, pulling him over me to cuddle. He cuddled into me, the clock read 5:49, well he'll have a few minutes to sleep.

**Taro (senpai) pov.**

Ayano told me we were having a guest over, but never said who. "Honey, please tell me who's coming over." I ask for the 50th time today. 

"Can't, Vio's bringing him over, I'm meeting him for the first time myself." she said entering the car, and strapping in. Ok why is some random person coming over, for dinner. 

The house was locked, I hear the tv in the background. 

"Vio, we're home!" I call out hoping who ever our guest was would introduce himself. 

"Your son's sleeping." A voice called out from down the hall sighing. I walk past Ayano to the living room. Finding my son was indeed sleeping, AND CUDDLING IN SOME RANDOM GUY'S ARMS!!!!! 

"Who the hell are you? And why are you cuddling my son?" I commanded not trusting this odd boy with purple hair. 

"Vio invited me over. My name's Shadow, and I'm dating your son. And could you be quiet, Vio's sleeping." He said in a cocky tone, as he began petting Vio's hair before gently kissing his head. I'm going to kill him! 

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt him." Shadow shifted sitting up a bit more, my sleeping son, whimpered gripping onto him harder as he woke up.

"Shadow why are you moving, I was comfortable?" sleep still gazed my son's eyes. "Vio your dad's here." Shadow said calmly getting up. 

He looked around for a second before seeing me "Hello father." my son said in his usual tone cuddling back up to Shadow. Shadow chuckled smirking at me, as he wrapped his arm around Vio. 

Ayano practically bounced into the room, creating a psychotic grin seeing the two boys "You must be Shadow." 

He responded giving a smile "Yes, I take it your Mrs. Aishi." 

"You can call me Ayano, and this is my husband Taro." Ayano said happily talking to him. 

"Is there something wrong Dad? You looked irritated." My son asked looking right at me. 

"No I just want to talk to your mother for a moment." Vio looked at me suspiciously.

Ayano followed me to the kitchen, "Let me guess; you found them cuddling and you're worried Vio will be taken away from you, if he's with a guy like Shadow." 

I reluctantly nod "He's clearly cocky about it, he just gave me an evil grin, when he wrapped his arm around Vio." I practically hiss it, Vio may be a boy but I'm still overprotective of him. 

She just giggles "Honey, sweetie, they were alone here for at least two and a half hours, and when we came home both of them had their clothes on. Anyways could you please get the mail." How long have these boys even been together?!

I begrudgingly follow her instructions leaving for the mail. Even though I knew it was a ploy to get me out of the house.

**Shadow pov.**

I cuddle Vio closer nuzzling his neck. "Shadow I'm still sore. What are we going to do?" Vio asked whispering in my ear.

"We'll think of something. If not I'll just flat out carry you to the table, your dad will just think I being a cunt about our relationship." I kiss his neck sucking a little. Taro already doesn't like me so no harm done. 

Ayano walked in "Vio could you please pick out a movie. I would like to talk to Shadow alone." Vio reluctantly stands up wincing, his mother didn't notice as he very slowly left.

"So, you and my son did have sex. I won't tell my husband. But that's not what I wanted to talk about. What I'm about to tell you isn't to be taken lightly. My bloodline is completely Yandere and their lovers. Somehow it runs in our bloodline I don't know how but it does. Vio's afraid of this fact, he's already has the mind frame. He doesn't want to hurt anyone help him out with this, just don't create a need for it. Because if you break my little moonlight's heart, I will make you wish you were never born, before I kill you." she says every bit of it dead serious slowly creating a psychotic grin.

Vio came back handing Anayo a movie titled The Last Samurai. She left to cook something, telling us to set it up. Once everything was good and over with Vio just wanted to cuddle back up to me. Lying down on the couch I spread my legs, so Vio could lie in between them. I messed with his blond locks, kissing it every now and then. I have no clue what she was talking about but I love Vio, he's one of the only people who ever cared about me, I would never hurt him. Vio sighed contentedly hugging me tighter, his head on my chest drifting back to sleep.

Taro came back, carrying a couple envelopes. He wasn't too happy of the position me and Vio were in. I just smirked and gave Vio a few butterfly kisses. He ain't going to do shit if it risks hurting his son, who is literally on my chest right now. 

"Do you have a death wish?" He growls probably not realizing he was thinking out loud. 

"You ain't gonna do anything." I respond smirking at my own playful tone. His eyes widen realizing he said it out loud. Vio shifted again lying on his side a bit, brushing against my neck before using my shoulder as a pillow.

Taro bit his tongue, before making an attempt at amends "Look sorry, I may be a bit overprotective of him. Just treat me, like you treat your parents, I'll respect you if you respect me." 

I let out a laugh "Trust me you don't want me to treat you like my _parents_. I honestly like you better than them." I respond bitterly. They ruined me and my brother's lives, they didn't care enough to even give a proper goodbye, Dark struggles to keep us alive, and stops me from getting an official job because he doesn't want me going through the same thing. Taro just looks at me speechless before fleeing to help his wife.

I take the opportunity to kiss Vio's neck hearing him unconsciously moan. I smile kissing his cheek, I'd never kiss his lips that's just creepy. His eyes opened closing quickly, "Shadow what are you doing?" he asks lovingly. 

"Just playing with you." kissing his forehead he nodded, and cuddled back into my neck.

Ayano and Taro came back with dinner, the movie was good but Vio slept through most of it. It's 9:21, I remember the way home and Dark's ok with me doing whatever as long as I'm home before midnight. After all we may live in one of the most crime ridden areas, but we lived on the streets for years, we know how to avoid trouble "Hey I better get going." I say Vio sighing a little still half asleep on my chest. 

His father looked at me worried "The suns already gone, are you sure you want to leave this late. Even if I'm not too fond of you, you shouldn't be leaving so late you could stay the night." 

"Sorry but I really need to go home." I respond carefully getting up. 

"Then at least let me drive you." Ayano offered already grabbing her keys. I sigh knowing that with this kind of attitude I say goodbye to Vio kissing his cheek. I couldn't convince her I could easily just walk home. I give her the street not my apartment building, getting her to stop half way on my street. Going the rest of the way by alleys, oddly less people tried to rob others in the alleys, so I just access the fire escapes entering through the window of my home. (I have a key that works both ways for the window.)

"Dark I'm home sorry I'm home so late." I call walking to the bedroom. 

"As long as you're home now, I don't care. Now get to sleep, we have school tomorrow." he messed with my hair before lying down himself.


	11. Chapter 7

**Green pov.**

Link was acting very weird last night giving me strange looks. Well that doesn't matter right now, time to start planning the Halloween Sleepover. Me, Blue and Red, always have a sleepover on Halloween weekend, we are going to invite Shadow and Vio. We think it be a good time to confess to them and ask them if they wanted to join our strange relationship. I sigh, I really hope they agree.

"Green you need to be ready in half an hour, if you want a ride." Link called through my door. 

"Yeah I know, do you need to ask me something? You've been acting weird." I ask pulling my green shirt with printed ninja stars on the front, followed by a long silence. 

"Can I come in?" Link finally asked. 

"Yes, I'm fully changed," Link entered still not looking at me. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asks quietly barely audible. 

"Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about." I ask starting to worry about my older brother's actions. 

"Your relationship with Blue and Red. Why didn't you tell me you were dating? I genuinely began to think Blue was bullying you and Red." the colour in my face drains.

"You don't keep secrets, it's not like you're a loudmouth - but you would have told mom. Me and Blue - decided to keep it secret because we didn't want anyone not trusting us alone. How did you - find out?" I say pausing multiple times in silent panic. 

"I won't tell mom if it means that much to you. I saw you kiss them at lunch. But how long has this been going on?" Please keep your word Link. 

"Since me and Blue were 14. We didn't go all the way until a month later, when I came home massively limping, and I said I didn't need any help cause Blue helped me before I left." I say whispering the entire bit, Link seemingly heard. 

"When did Red join your relationship?" he asked blatantly stating what he wanted to know. 

"The day we met him, I can't explain the feeling but all three of us got it, and well it turned out great." I say even quieter than the last question. Link's eyes were filled with shock, doesn't surprise me after all love at first sight is nothing more than a harmful myth. He just silently left leaving me to worry about my relationship.

The ride to school was silent and awkward. I never even made eye contact when Link told me we arrived at school. My classes were murder to sit through. I stared out the windows of each class barely getting through the worksheets handed out. I need to talk to Blue and Red. Each second I glanced at the clock tricked my mind into a slower state of reality. Under my desk I take a risk and text Blue - Meet me in the bathroom with Red right after class. Finally the lunch bell rang through the halls the chaos of students leaving their classes to get their lunches.

I wait in the fourth floor bathroom. Almost no one ever used it since that kid committed suicide. And most just used it for sex. Blue, Red and I use it to talk about our relationship. Thinking of the two boys, they came in, Red much more reluctantly than Blue. 

"Green what did you need to talk about, that it needed to be in the forgotten bathroom?" Blue asked knowing I'd never have sex here. 

"Link found out about us." I say my eyes watering, no one even entertained the thought for years but my brother just found out about us! 

"Is he planning on telling anyone?" Red asked nervously gripping Blue's arm. I shake my head, Link's one for keeping his word but has always been bad at keeping his own secrets. 

"Link is one for keeping his word. We'll just have to avoid becoming suspicious to anyone else. We all know Link panics under pressure when it comes to secrets." 

Red and I nod, "We should probably get going, Vio and Shadow are probably waiting for us." Red said starting to bounce down the halls.

Entering the roof access, we hear some couple making out behind it. Not seeing either of the two boys, I decide to mess with whatever couple had chosen to take our usual spot. Before I could do anything to them, my voice was stolen. Shadow was on our usual bench, and on top of Vio kissing his lips, jaw and neck. I just stood there frozen, what the fuck do I do? Two of my love interests are making out on a bench, do I say something, just leave, take a photo, go and tell Red and Blue, just back away? Blue knew what I was planning to do, we used to do it when we were kids, it was always a kind hearted way to mess with people without flat out being mean. So when I didn't do anything, Blue and Red must have gotten worried because they decided to take a peek at whatever was going on. Red had the same confused reaction, Blue reaction was take a quick photo before just saying "What the hell?"

Shadow and Vio's eyes shot up, they scrambled to sit up. "How-w long were you watching us?" 

"Green was watching for a few minutes, but me and Blue only just saw." Red said still having no clue what to do. Vio readjusted his sleeve, his breathing unsteady. 

"How long?" Blue asked carefully putting his phone away, before they noticed it. 

"Just this week." Shadow responds hugging Vio close in worried support. 

"Three/one year(s)." I say remembering my own relationship between me, Blue, and Red. The two boys on the bench looked at me confused, of course I didn't give them contest. 

"I've been dating Blue for three years. And Red joined our relationship a year ago." I say blatantly, walking towards them.

"Really you been dating each other for over a year?" Vio asks interested and very eager for it to be confirmed. 

I nod continuing "And, -*I take a deep breath*- we were planning on asking you to join our relationship. So want to join, or just do your own thing?" both of their eyes widen as I told them. Vio after moving Shadow's arms, hugged me nodding yes into my neck. Well this went extremely weird. 

"Ok this is definitely the weirdest moment of my life, but I ain't complaining about the results." Blue said chuckling. 

"I'll join the full, ummm... what ever this is. After all you're four of the six people who care about me." Shadow said muttering the last bit, but we all heard him, Red practically choked him in the hug he reserved.

The day went by silently. I invited Shadow to study because Vio had a family get together, and after what happened this morning with Link, I'm not inviting Red and Blue over. So here we were sitting alone in my room. Talking about our weird and renewed relationship more than any of our classes. 

"So how did you get together with Blue?" Shadow asked, finally finishing his homework. 

"When me and Blue had a sleepover, I confessed. Rather than just saying he felt the same, he kissed me...." I respond slowly getting through my last worksheet. 

"Ohhh... where is this leading? That you had to trail off." He chuckled in a childish tone. 

"We almost had sex. But right before he could _finally_ finger me, his mom knocked and offered to make us popcorn. Needless to say, both of us wanted to but... we didn't want to get caught more." Shadow struggled to keep a straight face, before bursting out laughing till he fell onto the floor. 

"S-She didn't realize w-hat was happe-ning! And off-ered flipping popcorn! Just hey you guys want some popcorn?" he struggled to stop laughing.

"Imagine for a sec if she just waited a few minutes. Going just 'Want some... never mind I'm calling your parents.' Or if she just continued watching." I started laughing myself. 

"Yeah, just imagine her face when she'd see her 'innocent little' Blue, ripping up my ass!" I start crying I'm laughing so hard.

"Yep, but what if Red's found out what you've been doing to him. Going I doubt his parents even think he knows what sex is." Shadow said changing the focus. 

"Yep, somehow they'd say I raped him, he could be begging for more, and they'd still say I raped him." I went down to just a bunch of giggles. 

"Don't doubt it, but at least that would tire him out, seriously I think he's in a permanent caffeine buzz." Shadow said shifting a little closer to me. 

"Also how the hell do kids change clothes on dolls? Cause me and Vio had sex, he passed out in the shower. His parents were going to come home soon, so I had to flipping dress him while he was unconscious." I go back to laughing hysterically. 

"Did that really happen?" I was laughing so hard I fell off the chair. 

"Yep and in the hardest parts was when he moved the most." He started laughing himself again.

After the slow and painful process of going back to normal to finish my work. When that was finally over, I went through the last social studies questions. Shadow had apparently gotten bored. He shifted over to me completely, I could feel his breath on my neck, before gently kissing it. I've never willing told anyone but I'm ticklish. I giggle at the affection. 

"Wait are you ticklish?" Shadow ask testing it. I bit my tongue trying not to laugh. 

"Green I can see you struggling. The sooner you give in the easier it will be." He whispered in my ear.

"N-no." I say biting back a laugh. Shadow much to my protest, carried me to my bed. Dropping me on my bed he pinned me tickling my arms. I give in laughing as he continued his assault on my ribs. 

When he finally stopped, I could hardly breath, I was panting using my elbows to support me as I lied down on my bed. "I know this probably not the time, but... if it weren't for the fact that we both have clothes, it looked like we both had sex. Your hair's messy and everything." He messed up my hair even more. I giggle at his relaxed posture, he's normally so defensive and threatening with it. 

"Hey want to watch a movie?" I offer not wanting Shadow to leave. 

"Sure, what kind?" He asks grabbing his bag off the floor. 

"I don't care, let's just find something on Netflix." I get up myself.

"Ok but you have to fix your hair, it looks like it just went through a hurricane." he said going down stairs, remembering where I said the living room was. I quickly brush through my hair. 

I run into Link, exiting my room, "Oph, oh sorry Link." I just move around him, running down the stairs. 

I find Shadow on the couch waiting for me, "Hey Shadow!" I say happily cuddling up to him. 

"Hi Green, so what's even available on Netflix anyways." he chuckles at my affection, I turn the tv on.

We end up watching iZombie, part way through episode 2 I steal a quick little kiss. Shocked he returns it, the kiss was wild, which I wanted it to be, but Link's home. Shadow went to draw playful design on my skin with his finger, making me giggle. Whenever we heard Link coming in, to check on us we separated. We watched 5 episodes, though most of our attention was on each other.

"I better get going." Shadow said in between our kisses. 

"Do you have to?" I ask pulling him closer by his neck. 

"Yes, now let go." He said pulling me off of him. I whimper hugging him again. 

"Come on Green, I really should be heading home." I groan getting off him. 

"Fine but at least let me drive you." 

"Please don't. I can walk it." he says going to the front door. 

"Then let me walk it with you." Why can't he just let me drive him? 

"Trust me, it's better if I go alone." He says hugging me goodbye leaving before I could protest anything else.

**Dark pov.**

Great just what I needed, a spoiled brat throwing up on the counter with a bitchy mother. "Hey Dark there's-" 

"I know, give me a second." I call out to my preppy bitch in disguise coworker Ruto fish breath. Whoever's at the counter has to clean up the store. I grab the clean supplies cleaning as the family continued to complain about anything and everything.

This is why I won't let Shadow get a job. Anything close enough to hire him, is shitty or unavailable. Once there's an opening at the tattoo parlor or thrift store I'll let him apply. But at least he has time to be a normal teen. To be honest I'm a little jealous of the fact he has that gorgeous little bookworm as a boyfriend. Vio's an adorable little blond, with sparkling ice for eyes. He's definitely a uke most of the time, but doesn't need constant attention. He's undeniably cute but is strong enough to take care of himself. Lastly Vio's quiet and smart.

**Shadow pov.**

The streets were cold. Just that eerie air of snow soon to fall. Passing by and avoiding muggers is easy enough. Don't be loud, don't let paranoia control you. Just walk where you need to go, keep your head down, and just avoid bumping into anyone. Climbing up the fire escapes were normal, nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't uncommon to run into a few different people on any given roof here. Muggers can't jump you there, not enough places to hide, can't run away, not enough people to mug to bother doing it.

Entering the apartment was a rush of relief. I could just listen to music until Dark came home. My favorites were anything Hollywood Undead, Melanie Martinez. Some songs like Runs in the family, Out Alive, I'm not a Vampire etc. Me and Dark would do minor jobs for Mr. Kusari for piercings, minor clothing, and music CDs.

A few hours passed the sun long since set. The broken down clock, reading 9:36 as I cooked dinner for me and my older brother once he got home. The door creaked open letting him in. "Hey Shadow what cha doing?" he said walking up to me. We talk a little while eating and soon went to bed.


	12. Chapter 8

**Link pov.**

I'm not _that_ bad at keeping secrets am I? I just don't like lying. I drive Green to school with me. He's most likely going to start planning his Halloween sleepover with Blue and Red, possibly Vio and Shadow. I hope Shadow and Vio go because then Green would be less likely to be 'doing' anything with Blue and Red. But Dark did say they do like each other.

Green hopped out once we got to school. Still barely talking to me. I go around the school, far less people and a nice place to just hang out. The sound of quiet crying reached my ears. Behind one of the dumpsters I could clearly make out crying. 

"Hey are you ok?" I ask walking towards the source of the horrid sound. 

"Leave me alone." The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it. 

"I just want to help you. Please let me." I say walking closer. 

"I don't need any help. Trying to get help, would only cause me more problems." The voice has to belong to one of my classmates. 

I turn around the corner of the over sized garbage can. It was Dark, tears stained his already red eyes, a pink. "I told you to leave me alone!" He cried continuing to cry. 

"Dark, please, I want to help, just let me." I plead walking over to him slowly, placing my hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch 

"Leave. Me. Alone." His voice changed to anger, I ran away, no point trying to help if he's just going to kill me.

The day went on. Dark avoided me like the plague, only muttering a quick apology for earlier. Something is very wrong with him. Every class he's emailing someone, he 'can't' afford to work outside of school with anyone. I've seen his grades, he belongs in a fancy university. Yet he's here at a public high school, even if he was somehow held back, he's smarter than any of the teachers here. I've even heard some of them say "He should be in one of the best universities out there." I don't know what's going on, but I'm going to find out.

**Red pov.**

Tingle the school's freaky janitor, and well known pervert. Was blocking the door to the hall, I had to stay back a few minutes to hand in some work I lost awhile ago. Tingle was known for harassing students, and forcing them to do suggestive poses. He locked eyes with me, I hated him. He tried to force me into being one of his models, if Green hadn't pushed him away he would have succeeded. "Oh hello Red. Didn't think you would be here. And all alone." He said in that freaky voice that sounded like a two year old.

When he approached me, I bolted and run up the stairs to the roof. Vio and Green were waiting for me, "You ok Red you look scared?" Vio asked immediately seeing me. 

"Yeah Tingle just scares me. Where's Blue and Shadow?" 

"Shadow wanted to spend time with his brother. Blue went to the bathroom. Who's Tingle?" Vio asks interested. 

"He's the school's creepy janitor. He's known for sexually harassing students into doing sexual posses." Green explained, Vio clearly becoming angry. 

"And what was he doing with Red?" he asked looking ready to kill someone. 

"Nothing, I ran out before he could do anything." I say fearing Vio new attitude. Vio snapped out of it, realizing his attitude.

**Vio pov.**

I can't scare them like that. But I got to get rid of Tingle. I just need to find him, I'll figure out what to with him afterwards. I apologize for scaring them.

The day continued like normal, but I payed off a certain student into giving me access to the school's private information. All I need is enough proof to make sure he will never even dream of hurting my loves. 

I dial my mom, "Yes sweetie?" she asks picking up. 

"Can I talk to you at home today? I need a bit of help." I say knowing you can never get rid of phone recordings. 

"Of course my moonlight. I'll be home in twenty minutes." I turn my phone off and run home.

I just need proof, if I can get Tingle arrested, I won't have to kill the bastard. Finding where he keeps his 'gallery' would be perfect. It would be at his house printed off, or he just made this so much easier. I'll pay Dark to hack into his tech.

I have his address, so all I need is enough time where he's guaranteed to be gone. That time is tomorrow at school. I'll get my mom to call me in sick, she taught me how to pick locks when I was eight and still has me practice.

**The next day**

"I just called you in sick, your dad already left. Make sure you leave any technology here. They record where you are, I love you my little Moonlight." 

I nod "Thank you mom, he won't be harassing anyone in jail." she smiles and hands me a tube of lipstick. 

"In case you want to mess with the police," I open the tube pale purple, my favorite colour and name, unused no DNA.

I walk down the block through alleys, I found his house, the lawns uncared for in any concern. I walk up to the house my black hood covering my face, no bright colours, just a plain outfit, nothing like what I normally wear. I take out my paper clips shaping them to fit the locks basic shape. Entering the house, everyone was already gone, no one to see me.

It's a mess how is this guy a janitor? The house has flipping mold growing on the walls. Clothes are everywhere, most visually wet. I feel bad to whoever has to clean this place after I get him arrested.

I walk up the stairs, more recent messes and slightly cleaner indicating it being used more. The idiot left his phone, I put on a pair of cleaning gloves to avoid catching any viruses the bastard created and has. I turn it on, not even a password on it, too easy, I use it's light to search his house until I got to the bedroom. 

If you weren't looking for It, you'd never see it but behind the dresser was a cork board detached to the wall. Found it, he kept pictures from when I was in Japan, most likely never getting rid of any. He has pictures of kids entirely naked and clueless of him. How fitting that he goes to jail at the work of one, I turn on the lights taking three pictures using his own phone. I search his gallery finding three more naked photos. Putting all of them in an e-mail to the police was insanely satisfying. No way to track this back to me, using his own tech and accounts I hit send. Before leaving, I pull out the lip stick my mother gave me, I draw a kiss on to the wall and write in pen _Send him to jail 💋._ I leave before looking at the photos again he had one of Blue, If the police don't do their job, I will kill him! I walk out seeing no one notice me.

_**Never mess with a Yandere, we don't care what it takes to get what we want. But if you hurt the one(s) we love, if we're willing to kill people just to make sure they don't get the one we love, what do you think would happen if you hurt them?** _

**Dark pov.**

Great the teacher called me in for lunch to have a 'chat'. A.K.A quiz me on my personal life for no reason. I stay in the classroom waiting for the teacher to come back when I notice a few police cars pull up. The red and blue lights outside the window. A) someone died on in school property. B) a criminal was dumb enough to hide out here. C) this is the cause of whatever Vio wanted that information for. I watch the janitor being taken in, and the answer is C) Vio finally got the janitor arrested.

The announcements roared over the chattering teen. "Everyone must leave school property for the day. We will announce what's happening tomorrow when we are given the information. Thank you." I grab my bag to find my brother. I see him leave the stair case with his friends. 

"Shadow come here." I call out. 

His mismatching eyes shooting up to meet my red ones, "Hey Dark, could I go over to Blue's, please?" he asked his friends looking at us oddly. 

I notice Vio not being there, "Sorry no can do, we both know child services will have a bitch fit. If they found out you weren't at home, after someone was arrested at our school." 

He groans "Please?" 

I sigh giving in "Fine but this never happened, and-"

"Be home by midnight. I know the drill." He says hugging me. He goes out with his friends smiling, Shadow's happy.

"Why was your brother asking you, to go out with friends, and not your parents?" I turn to see Link, the only person at this school to see me cry. 

"Our parents made their choice." I only give the cold honest truth. 

"What about the be home by midnight?" Link asks 

"First off it's none of your business, secondly I know Shadow can take care of himself." I say leaving him and going to work early.


	13. Chapter 9

**Vio pov.**

"The janitor was arrested at school?!" I smile into the call between me and Green. 

"Yeah just happened, no one's knows why he all of a sudden was finally arrested." Green says back to me. 

"Maybe he finally got caught sexually harassing students." I suggest slightly off from what actually happened. Blue doesn't even know about his picture... 

"Hopefully he stays in jail for the rest of his life." I happily think; he will even without a life sentence. 

"Wasn't Red afraid of him? How are they doing?" I ask remembering why he had to go. 

"Great, Red's freaked out, Blue's saying good riddance, and Shadow only now found out about him." my lovers are safe. I don't care if I get caught, without them I can't feel anything.

They were my missing pieces, and a Yandere does whatever it takes to keep them. "Where are you?" I ask, I need to see them. 

"At Blue's, why are you asking?" my beautiful lover asks back. 

"Because I'm coming over." I state. 

"Vio, you said you were sick." Green argues to me.

"This is more important and I'm feeling better. See you in a few minutes." I turn off the call, texting my mom.

Blue only lived a few blocks down, but he always has sports after school so we don't walk together. I do know where he lives, I offered to help him with some school work. I sometimes watch him play from the outlines. He's so strong and confident.~

I knock on his door waiting for one of my loves to answer. Blue comes to the door wearing a light blue tank top, and some baggy jeans. Yes, I get to see his muscles! "Hey Vio," he says letting me in. The house was painted peach and composed of what was popular in the 80s. 

"Old house huh..." Blue nods in response. I take off my shoes looking around the room in more detail. Most of the art is from an older style and are slightly worn down.

"So, what exactly happened?" I ask looking back at Blue. 

"At lunch the police showed up, took Tingle into the back in handcuffs, and we were sent home, so they could figure out what happened." I nod before hugging him. Blue hugs back, rubbing my back. I smile feeling his muscles.

"Vio!" Red called coming to check on us. 

I go to hug him as well, Red immediately hugs back "I needed to check and see if you were ok..." I say as he nodded into my neck. 

"I get why, some bloke getting arrested, at your school is big, makes sense that you'd want to check and make sure we're ok." Blue says going down stairs. We follow finding Green sitting normally, Shadow sitting upside down.

"Why are you sitting like that?" I ask sitting between the two. 

"I felt like it~" He says teasingly kicking his legs. I laugh examining the room. 

"So what have you been doing?" Green asks looking at me. 

"Mainly sleeping, I wasn't feeling well this morning but I'm better now, you're call actually woke me up" I answer moving closer to him. 

"Oh sorry, I hope you're feeling better now." he says, as I cuddle into him.

Blue turns on the tv while Red sat on his lap. Shadow hummed a bit, messing around on the couch. Green wrapped his arm around me in a gentle loving way. Blue turned on the news, it showing a picture of Tingle. The reporter explained what he was arrested for and how he was discovered. I smirk they included my kiss.

**Green pov.**

I notice Vio smirk, well he's happy. I pet his arm and shoulder, Vio sighing contently. Blue, "Wow, he got a lot more than I thought..." Red looked at the screen in horror. 

"Well at least he's stuck in jail" Shadow says finally sitting up right. Vio sighed hugging my body not paying any mind to the screen. 

"I should call my dad just to let him know I'm here..." I say pulling out my phone again. Shadow rolls his playfully. "Yeah, yeah, we get it make your call" he says in an exaggerated tone.

I smile giggling, pressing in his number I call him. It rings three times, before he answers. "Hey Green, shouldn't you be in class?" He asks confused to my call. 

"Hey dad, an arrest happened at school, so everyone was sent home early," I respond.

"Woah, is Link there?" he asks worried for my brother.

"He had to work with Dark on assignment,"

"So it's just you?" 

"No I'm at Blue's he's the second closest to the school and Vio was sick this morning, but he came over when he found out..." I answer the complicated story in the simplest terms I could think of.

"That's fine... I'll pick you up at four, love you bye," 

"Bye dad, I love you too," shutting down the call.

Vio shifted a bit apparently he fell asleep during my call. The story ended going back into the weather report. Blue rolled his eyes going to the movie collection. He chose Atlantis by Disney. Shadow ended up playing with Blue's 3DS, Red pulled out a plushie plane from his bag.

Vio shifted a bit his head falling onto my lap. I watch the movie with Blue, petting Vio's head. "It's nice just being quiet for a bit. No worrying about being caught. Or falling off bed..." Blue says lying down. Agreeing I play with his hair.

It's nice to just think for a moment. We haven't had time to since school started. We just been to busy. Time flew by as my dad came to pick me up. Blue answered the door "Hey Green your dad's here!" Ok now I just need to get Vio off...

"One sec!" I call back. I try to unwrap his arms, but they held on, barely loosening. Shadow helped to get them off me. They fell back on me. 

"What do we do?..." I whisper to Shadow. Shadow quickly moved Vio's arm's onto himself. I run up stairs hugging Blue good bye before leaving. 

"I'll invite Vio and Shadow,"

**Blue pov.**

I go back to the others, rolling my eyes. Vio rubbed his eyes yawning cutely. "Hey Vivi" I say sitting in Green's old spot. 

"Where'd Green go?" he asks looking into my eyes. 

"Oh he had to go home," I answer leaning back.

"Oh..." he says frowning.

"Well, considering you're both here we might as well ask now," Red said causing our heads to turn. 

"Ok what is it?" Shadow said adjusting his earring. 

"Every year we have a sleepover or go camping just us, so you want to come?" They both nod intently. 

"When is it?" Vio asks shifting closer. 

"Halloween weekend, the 25th to the 27th."


	14. Chapter 10

**Skip to the first night of the camping trip**

**Shadow pov.**

“The rules are; no leaving the campsite after dark, message me, don’t just eat junk food, and most importantly stay safe and don’t get arrested.” Dark lectured his arms crossed. 

“I know, it’s the same rules as every other day,” I mock playfully hugging him. 

“I know, I just wanted to remind you~” he teases back smirking. I grab my bags from my locker going to join the others. They were in Blue’s car, an older model from about ten years ago, but it works and has good mileage.

We went just outside of the city, by a hill overlooking it. We had two tents, the bigger one Vio brought and Blue’s slightly smaller one. Green went to work on lighting the fire pit, while Blue and Vio set up the tents and Red and I unloaded the car. The sun was still high up when we finished.

“So want to tell spooky stories?” Green said making playfully motions with his hand. Red giggled nodding. 

“I’ll go first~” Vio said with a crooked smirk. Sitting down on one of the four logs surrounding the pit. We gathered around him watching him closely. “This is a story of a yandere, or in English a psycho for love,” He says looking around.

**Time skip**

“The psycho rummaged the school killing anyone in sight, while calling “Sweetie come out and we can go~ No need to prolong this, the police won’t come, I cut the lines at the tower~ And when he found her and took her away, they were never seen again, the police only found a trail of blood leading out of the school.” Vio finished as Red trembled hugging my arm. 

“Well I think that’s enough for tonight,” Green said nervously leading Red to their tent, Vio following. The sun was setting into the night, I roll my eyes heading into my tent with Blue.

**Blue pov.**

After finally getting all of our stuff folded and pack up me and Shadow got into the sleeping bags I brought. Shadow bent his legs within the bag sitting up. “So what do you want to talk about?” I ask shifting closer to him. 

“Nothing really, but why to honest hell did you fold every piece of clothing three times?” he asked looking over at the pile. 

“I suffer from OPD. Only for clothes though. What time is it anyways?” he grabs my phone showing the time to me 11:59. 

“We should probably get to sleep.” I say lying down. Shadow shifts place to place in his bag finally settling with the fetal position facing away from me.

I woke up with a start, some of the supplies fell over causing a lot of noise. Green came to make sure everything was ok and no one was hurt. After he left I hear Shadow lightly mumble in his sleep. How did he sleep through that? I lie back down now facing him, how is he still asleep? He starts moving slightly backing into me. Shadow appeared to be shivering before unconsciously cuddling me.

The problems only started when Shadow started lightly rolling his hips trying to get comfortable, his ass was touching my crotch and wiggling around. How the fuck am I supposed to not get hard. I pull him back when he tried to move away. Still asleep he kept moving against me, he scooted up finally comfortable but rubbing his back against my extremely erect penis. His bottom right above it. I should wake him up. I gently shake his shoulder, he starts moving again… a moan slips out. Both of us moaned, Shadow barely gaining conscious.

“Blue what are you doing?!” Shadow cried out startled. 

“Shhh… you're gonna to wake the others.” I cover his mouth. 

“In your sleep you started moving against me. And well you caused this…” I pull him closer making him feel my massive boner. His body tensed up freezing. 

“Are you ok?” I ask getting worried. He stayed silent, shrinking back into me. His butt continued to rub against my cock, I let out a low groan. Shadow starts to whimpers. 

“Shadow please talk to me~ I won't force you into anything.” I plead even though I want my penis in between his little bum. 

“I've been stressing about having… sex with you.” He curls down pressing against me.

“Why would you worry about that?” I ask undoing my pants because they were way too tight. 

“Because you would dominate me. I'm worried about it hurting ok.” He whimpers throughout his explanation. 

“I'd never force you into something you didn't want, especially something like that.” I say pulling him against my chest.

“I know but I caused your umm… erection. It's not fair that I caused it and don't help you.” he says quietly. I undo both of our sleeping bags. 

“You don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with.” I say slowly starting to undress him. 

“I know but maybe if I saw it I wouldn't be so worried.” He thinks getting hard himself. I unzip my jacket taking each article of clothing I had but my boxers. I looked back at Shadow who was looking away and semi hard. 

“Shadow if you want to see what's about to fill you up, look at me.” I say watching him turn bright red turning to face me.

I pull my underwear off watching his eyes go wide. “It-t won't fit!” He shuffles back. 

“Woah Shadow relax. I told you I'd never force you into anything, or into you.” I go up to him hugging him, our dicks rubbed against each other I struggled not to moan. 

“There's still no way my hole could stretch that far.” 

“We don't have to do anal. I'd enjoy a hand job from you, or better yet oral. Just whatever you want.” I say placing him on my lap without impaling him. 

“I think I'll try oral.” Shadow said making my dick twitch.

I pull away from him, leaning back to give him access. “Well get to it~” I say lustful. Reluctantly Shadow started licking my dick, starting with kitten licks, and becoming full out licking it like a sweet treat. I groan starting to try to thrust into his mouth. Shadow took in the head, sucking on it hard. I moan, his mouth feels so good. I thrust it in him, causing him to gag. “So good~” I moan out, Shadow bobs his head, still gagging a little, and what he isn't taking in he squeezes with his hands. Shadow started taking in more getting, the whole thing in. I forced his head to stay down sucking. “Shadow I'm gonna-” I cut myself off cumming down his throat.

Shadow takes himself off me. Cum dripping down his chin. “It's so salty,” Shadow said swallowing it down. 

“You’re so hot.” I say happy to have cummed. I kiss him, he returned it. I grab his cock jerking him off. He moans with in the kiss.

“You like that?~” I ask teasingly playing with the tip. 

“Yes~” he moans thrusting into my hand. He spread his legs further apart moaning louder. 

I press my finger against his lips “shh…” Shadow whines complying. His moans leaked out as I speed up my hand. Shadow started panting close to cumming he wrapped his arms around my neck. 

“Blue, I'm gonna cum!~” He says cumming into my hand.

He continues to pant curling up into a ball and going back to sleep. I wipe my hand off with a cloth I brought for the trip. After finishing that I go back to sleep cuddling my Shadow. Shadow cuddles in already asleep.


	15. Chapter 11

**Green pov.**

I wake up to Vio's face, inches away from me. I smile kissing his nose, he's so cute like this. Red shifts from behind Vio moving closer to him. I yawn sitting up, Vio rolling over to cuddle with Red. I look out the bug net window, the sun is rising in the west away from the window. I get out of my sleeping bag, shivering at the cold Canadian air.

I change into a green plaid shirt and dark blue jeans. Leaving the tent I look out at the pink and oranges mixing into early blue. Looking over the hill I notice the browning grass, frost was covering the trees near by. We brought a cooler to take some basic foods like eggs and milk. I think I'll make some scrambled eggs for us.

I go to the car, unlocking it. Taking it out I grab five eggs, a cup of milk, green onions, and light spices. Quickly mixing it up, starting a fire, I cook it watching it change into a solid mass.

Vio exits the tent going to join me. He sits beside me keeping his head on my shoulder. “did you sleep well, Vio?” I ask looking at him nod yes. I get a few plates out serving myself and Vio. We start eating enjoying the calming fall/winter air.

Soon Blue arises from his rent joining Vio and I in our almost winter air. “good morning, Blue” Vio says handing him a plate. The plates are plastic. Blue takes it bitter from awaking. Red soon rushes out with his teddy bear. Jumping on to Blue, causing them to fall. 

“I had a nightmare!” Red cries into his chest. Vio quickly helps them up hugging Red tightly.

Red happily lets him crying into Vio's embrace. Green I get Blue a cloth to clean himself off with as the three started talking. 

“T-there was a Y-yandere chasing me! And there was so much b-blood!” Red was sputtering out. Me and Vio hug him tightly. Vio rubs Red's back humming a lullaby. Red calmed down drifting back to sleep.

“wow, I've never seen him go to sleep so fast…” I whisper in respect to him sleeping. 

“I just sung my mom's lullaby, I could teach it to you?” Vio says letting petting his back. Blue wipes off his back mumbling about dirt getting into his shirt. 

“What are the lyrics?” I ask looking into his eyes.

_“The night is upon us, Rest your somber eyes,_

_Tomorrow the light will be back,_

_Quiet my dear child, the monster lie outside these thin walls,_

_When morning comes they will hide away_

_Till night again_

_From the skies, and waters, they roam the earth,_

_But I will keep you safe, my darling,_

_The light reveals the monsters that continue to roam,_

_Watch for them_

_We all know they’re there_

_But in my arms you’ll remain safe_

_In my eyes you are my world_

_That I will protect_

_Till you awake safe and sound again_

_With the light in your eyes~”_

Vio sings in a caring voice the creepy lyrics. “I know it’s creepy but it works ok,” he says defensive. I nod thinking about the meaning(s). The morning is safe from most monster, but there are still monsters in the light, the singer will protect the person they’re singing it to. Now that I think about it there is a list of people who avoid Vio strongly, if his parents were feared they would avoid him… “My mom came up with the song herself, she maybe insane but she is my mother, and I love her for it.” Vio says looking into the sky.

Shadow wakes up a few hours later barely caring about the hours of light missed. Red and Blue go into the forest looking for wildlife, (Blue is just making sure he stays safe). Shadow and Vio talk about their favorite books and stories. I just looked over the hill wondering how the forest died to make way for this mass of rubble. I love nature, I wish I could see it within my own city.

**Red pov.**

I looked for a good view, of the deer me and Blue were watching. I climb the tree beside us, taking a picture of the deer in question. It was most likely less than a year old, still adorning it’s spots. I had gotten a lot of pictures of birds (geese) about to migrate. The freezing water moved slowly through its container.

Blue grumbled through out it finding it boring to just observe. “Can we please do something more interesting?!” 

Blue growls hating our current activities “Fine, we’ll just go back.” I sigh seeing the deer run away into the east. Blue rolls his eyes heading back, leaving me to try and keep up with him. Being the shortest kid in my class, compared to a giant, is a nightmare to keep up with (unless he’s just letting me).

Back at our campsite we find Vio cuddled into Shadow's chest. They were talking about someone named Ben (BEN Drowned). Vio's eyes shoot at me from the cue of a dry twig breaking. For a second I saw a purple glow from his otherwise blue eyes. Blue went into his own tent looking for something. Walking to the bench Shadow and Vio were, I got out my camera. Sitting in front of them I eagerly showed my pictures to them. “These are amazing Red! They have so much detail!” Vio tells me taking my camera.

Green came out of Vio’s tent, his bag of Halloween treats in tow. “Hey Blue! We’re going to start eating candy without you!” He yelled sitting on the log we were using. Green gave us each a handful, while Blue only now left his tent. Shadow traded me his chocolates for sour candies, Blue wanted all the nutty treats, Green loves fruity treats, Vio likes chocolates and my favorites are the marshmallows! Shadow and Vio savored the taste of theirs while Green and Blue casually had theirs.


	16. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a drop in length starting here

**Shadow** **pov.**

I love this place, it feels so free! No child services or robbers bugging us. The view creates a beautiful portrait. The wilderness shows the natural state of love and war. Everything fighting to survive no concerns of law taking away your loved ones. I understand it’s needed, but when done badly it causes more harm.

I go back into the tent to get away from the bright light (sun). Green follows me into it. “What are we doing Greenie?” I ask lying down. 

“I wanted to have some fun with you~” He gets on top of me sitting on his lap. I blush watching him rotate his hips. I grab his hips shifting them up. He smirks continuing to rotate.

I moan loudly my hand reaching up to his ass I squeeze it tightly. Green moans louder, kissing him he brings his hands to under my shirt. He strips off my jacket and shirt. I quickly pull off his own. We continue to strip each other, I kiss his collar bone. Green moans wrapping his legs around him.

I flip us down on to the sleeping bag kissing him deeper. “Shadow~” I squeeze his ass harder. Spreading his legs apart I line up, “Just get it in me already!~” he whines pushing against it. I thrust into his tight rings of muscles. I moan in pleasure pulling out to thrust back in. I bring his legs up to cover my shoulders.

Green withered in pleasure from my thrusts, arching his back. “Harder!~” he begged in pleasure. Speeding up I moan louder. Both of us becoming a moaning mess.

Green pushes against my thrusts in certain pleasure, screaming my name. I must have hit his prostate. I slam into the spot getting the same beautiful reaction. 

“There please!~” Green begged in a moan proving my theory. I approach my climax listening to my partner's moans and screams of pure pleasure.

“Shadow!~” he screamed my name one last time, cumming all over his chest. I continue for a few more minutes, before cumming inside Green myself. I slowly pull out moaning as I left the tightness surrounding my most sensitive part.

Green whined slightly, removing my legs around my neck. 

I hug him tightly “I love you~” I say kissing him. Green kisses back, opening his mouth, I invade it exploring to my heart's content. Green sucks on my tongue happily. I continue my exploration going over his teeth and to the back of his throat.

When we finally pull apart, we’re both panting loudly. We rush to get dressed laughing about our few mishaps with them. We leave the tent seeing Vio moving closer to Blue. Vio gets onto his lap kissing Blue.

Blue kisses back, while Vio wrapped his arms around him. They go into Vio’s tent following with the more vulgar themes.

Me and Green sit down with Red. And we watch the sunset into the west. Neither of us said anything just cuddling into each other for comfort in the beautiful night air. At some point Blue and Vio fell asleep in the tent. Red goes back into the tent finding his way in between them. Me and Green decide to squeeze in as well.


	17. Chapter 13

**Vio pov.**

I get onto Blue's lap wrapping my legs around him. I kiss him happily feeling up his chest through his clothes. Blue kisses back, his hands trailing down my back. I deepen our kiss, tangling my hands into his blond locks. Blue picks my lips asking for them to let him in. I open them allowing his tongue to invade.

Moaning, I rotate my hips. Blue gives a pleasured groan. Blue stands up carrying me into my tent. Yes, I'm going to get fucked! Blue drops me onto one of the sleeping bags. I quickly toss my pants and other clothing away. Blue undoes his pants letting them fall onto the floor. He has a very big and noticeable boner. Blue gets rid of the rest of his clothes.

Smooth chest, check. Nice eyes, check. Willing to fuck me, double check.

Blue looks down at me, crawling on top. I kiss him, spreading my legs apart. Blue grabs a hold of my thigh squeezing it. I moan out his name not caring if anyone hears. He smirks doing it harder. It feels so fucking good.

I wrap my legs around him, grinding. We both moan leaning into each other's touch. Blue kisses me easing his tip in. I don't care if it hurts or what I want it inside me! I push against it to try and get more in. Blue smirks kissing down my jaw and onto my neck.

He pushes the rest in. I moan loudly, tears forming around my eyes. Blue kisses them away, pulling out to thrust back in. I moan slowly getting used to his size. I moan feeling the pain and outer world melt away. I don't care about school, or anything else, just this addicting feeling.

Blue picks his pace up seeing my reaction to him moving. "Blue~" I moan out wrapping my legs around him. He smirks squeezing my ass. I moan louder squirming in the smothering pleasure. Blue changes into squeezing my thighs. His big fat dick smothers my prostate. I scream in pleasure.

Blue hits it again and again. I cum screaming his name. He continues for a bit, then cums deep inside me. He pulls out, and I just cuddled into his smooth warm chest. He lies down, pulling me onto his chest.

He drifts off. I count his breath, cuddling much more. Soon the others come in thinking I'm asleep too. I smile feeling them cuddling in, to go to sleep themselves. Their so warm, and I love everything about them.

Red is so innocent, and loving. His eyes are the brightest blue eyes, light blond hair. He treats everyone with respect. Is never mean when you first meet him. Blue is strong and while often mean when he first meets people. His hair is streak blond, and has sea blue eyes. Green is a great natural leader and lover. His eyes are tinted green, and has solid blond hair. Shadow has his dark purple hair and mix matching eyes. He is defensive but I can tell he has his reasons.


	18. Chapter 14

**Vio pov.**

I wake up still on Blue's chest from last night, later today we will be going home. I feel the others sleeping beside us. They do have clothes on, still in the colors suggested by their names. I feel eyes peer into the tent, my eyes shoot to the entrance. No one's there, but the flap is open when I know it was closed last night.

I'll have to keep my eyes out for the perpetrator. I sit up, my legs straddling Blue's stomach. He groans slightly not waking up. I slowly open my bag pulling out some clothes, I'll need for the day. I carefully crawl off of Blue and Shadow who had cuddled in beside us on my left. I shiver feeling the breeze drift into the tent. I quickly close it to avoid its cruel cold it carries with it.

I slip on some underwear I had already gotten out. I pull out my sweatpants to warm up. I find my purple hoodie at the bottom of the bag. But my eye catches its sight on the much bigger blue hoodie Blue wore yesterday. I examine it finding it clean. Debating in my head which one to wear. Deciding on the much bigger blue, because it smells slightly like Blue himself.

Warming up, my eyes trail back to my lovers. They're all sleeping soundly, not finding anything odd. Crawling back in, and back onto onto Blue's chest, nothing really changes for them. They're all still very much asleep.

I look to find Red shivering beside Green. Frowning I pull him over, resting him on my chest. He smiles cuddling enjoy the light petting I was giving him. He's petite face, reminds me of a doll I once saw. I find that Red is actually quite like a doll. Delicate, like he'll break with just one wrong move, small and soft.

**Red pov.**

_I look around the room I'm in. The walls are made of stone. The door large and made of a dark steel. It seems to be some sort of prison. There are chains keeping trapped to the bed. There's no window, or hole big enough to fit through. The bed is simple, consisting of old dusty colors. The sheets being faded grey, the blankets a sandy color with disturbing stains, brownish red meaning it was an old blood stain._

_Through the door, I hear very loud steps and yelling. "Why the fuck are they still alive?!" A strong more adult voice sounded like it came from a more grown up, gruffer version Ganondorf._

_A second could be heard "It wasn't my idea, if it was up to me, I'd give them the most painful death, and make them watch each other die." It sounds a bit like, I think, an upper student._

_The door slowly opens..._

I jump slightly from my nightmare, surprisingly finding myself on top of Vio. "What's wrong kitten?" he asks kissing my head. 

"I had a strange nightmare..." I mumble cuddling into him more. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?..." he asks gently. 

"I don't really know how to explain it... I was in a really old prison cell, and handcuffed to an equally old bed..." I try to explain resting my head onto his chest. 

"Is there anything else you want to tell me about it?" I shake my head.

Green starts to wake up. He looks around and stops to smile at us. "Why are you guys up already, the sun isn't even up?" he asks sitting up and shifting to be closer to us. 

"Red woke up from a bad dream, but I was up before that... I felt eyes on us... I didn't see anyone when I looked but... the tent door was open when I know for a fact, Shadow had closed it after you came in here last night." Vio quietly almost whispering explains.

"You should have woken us up, do you realize what could've happened to us?" Green asks pulling him into a hug giving him a mother's arm. 

"I know, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure, about it and I was still half asleep..." Vio explains trying to not make excuses.

_We go through the day leaving around dark and heading home..._


	19. Chapter 15

**Vio pov.**

Monday... why just why? I wanted to spend the whole day with my lovers, but you come around and separate us! I look at my purple lipstick, I won't let anyone hurt them. Dark has probably figured out it was me. We both contributed to the crime, he gave me what I needed to do it and I executed my plan to get rid of him.

Getting his help will insure their safety, but. Dark would know and tell the second I killed someone. I can't kill in anyway, Dark would now before I could even start a plan to kill them. We're watching each other, we cross the other's line, they get arrested. I can't kill, he can't hurt, take me away from, Shadow. I'll be honest with him. He knows what happens if I get caught, he'll tell me where exactly he draws his line and we'll come up with a system.

Arriving at school I look around hoping to find one of my lovers or Dark. My care shrinks for my other students, I may not wish them harm but compared to the wholeness I feel around my pre mentioned lovers, they are nothing, less than the dust in the air. If I have a reason to care for someone I will, but until that happens I won't waste any thought on them.

I sneak into his usual hiding place. The old vacant room long forgotten. Wires are scattered around the room, far too much to clean in a full day. I sit down on the ripped up couch they moved in here from the teacher's lounge. This is where they hide away everything they can't easily get rid of. I'll wait here until class starts, worse case scenario being he comes here right after lunch starts.

He comes in, going to the old barely working computer. "Hello Dark" I say laying down on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" He asks sitting down and facing me. 

"We need to talk, You know full well what I used the information you gave me before." I say crossing my legs. 

"It wasn't hard to figure out, and I'm happy he's behind bars and won't have a chance to even think about hurting my brother... but I still question why." he says shifting his chair closer to me.

"As I'm sure you have or will figure out, I'm obsessed with my lovers, Shadow of course included. He posed as a threat to them, I wanted to kill him, but I don't have access to a way to dispose of his shitty body." I explain keeping with my plan of honesty. 

"You're really are insane. You kill anyone or hurt my brother, I will call the police. And by kill, I mean you cause the death of anyone. Other than that I'll help you, for simple favours of course." He says watching me.

I nod smirking "deal but remember, I can do the same to you, I figured out that you're Shadow's caretaker lying about your age to the police. I just wanted to define our lines for each other, enjoy your day." I get up leaving heading to my first class.

"What do you want?!" What the fuck?... that sounds like Shadow... he's upset....

I turn the corner, trying to stay hidden, and see whatever is bothering him. I see an upper class men; Onox and Vaati standing against the wall looking like he's keeping guard. He is cornering my Shadow! "Look brat, you do as I say. Disobey and you know the punishment. Your big brother can't protect you here." He whisper yells, slapping the boy cowering beneath him. I'LL KILL HIM!! I don't care what it takes I will make his life a miserable Hell for hurting my love!

"I'm s-sorry... s-sir..." Shadow struggles to let the last word out. Is this bastard blackmailing?!

"Good, brat, you will meet my by Rose Lock lane, I need you to fetch a package for me." He demands hitting him again. Onox then leaves not noticing me. He doesn't deserve to die, he deserves to suffer. I'll get my mom to help me come up with his punishment.

**Text Chat**

**Vio** \- Mom, I need ideas

 **Ayano** \- What happened?

 **Vio** \- Someone is hurting my love and they need to be punished for their crime

 **Ayano** \- Kill 'em

 **Vio** \- Can't I don't have a way to avoid being arrested

 **Ayano** \- Frame them till they get expelled?

 **Vio** \- It's a start, I want to get them arrested

 **Ayano** \- I know a few drug dealers who own me for keeping their secret

 **Vio** \- I'll frame him as a drug dealer, thanks

 **Ayano** \- Your welcome, my Moonlight


	20. Chapter 16

**Green pov.**

Why does every single one of my classes are away from all my lovers? Language arts is useless after middle school and all the teacher does is ramble about how the world was so much better when he was a kid. It wasn't, there has been and always will be people hating the new generation, and whatever new tech they have. Writing was hated, newspapers despised, phones and internet loathed. History has always repeated in some way, nothing will ever change that completely.

He tells us to write about the worst of our generation, again. He just needs more points for his dying argument. I'm sick of it. I'll write about how everything, every time, and everyone, has haters. I don't care if I get a bad grade anymore, I'm sick of his whining. Writing down my points in heavy detail, the bell finally rings releasing us from his stupidity.

Walking to my next class I find a dime. Yes, it's only minor but hey it's still free money. Plus I'm saving up for a game. I quickly go to my next class, but not before feeling a strange wave of energy go through my being. It felt empty and hate full somehow... Either way I just shrug it off, it most likely being just some idiot opening a window anyways.

**Link pov.**

Dark showed up late for class again. He just went on to his phone and read and sent more emails. A bunch are meaningless ads he seems to just be getting rid of. But one catches my eye before he quickly turns his phone off noticing me. “Don’t look at my phone. I have personal business on it.” he whisper yells at me.

Normally he just turns off his phone if I’m still looking over his shoulder once he finishes with all that useless crap. It looked like it had really crappy grammar, but it must be important if he’s hiding it with such aggression…

“Today we’ll be starting a group project you’ll be working with your normal partner. Zelda would you please pass out the sheets, one per group.” Ms. Nayru announces, her star student doing so. Reading the worksheet on Chemistry. It wants as to go into extreme detail over an acid or base.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Dark asks Nayru reluctantly agreeing as he leaves. I guess I’ll make the choice myself, I chose lemon juice it being easy to find and not being called yet…

**Thirty minutes pass, Dark still isn’t back here.**

“Link, can you go find your partner, if you can’t we’ll call the office, I’m starting to get worried.” Nayru asks sending me out. I go to the bathroom finding nothing, I doubt he’d use the main one anyway. Where would he go?... It has to be extremely secluded. Most of the bathrooms have some idiot texting or smoking weed. But the dead bathroom has stopped being used for even sex after the fake camera was set up.

Going there, the sounds of very faint crying, taunts my ears. It sounds just like before. When I found him, alone outside the school crying. Slowly entering my suspicions are confirmed. Dark is in here crying again… but this seems much more serious than before… he's locked himself in the dead bathroom, I don't know what's happening with him but I can at least offer him a shoulder to cry on.

I enter finding my partner on the floor curled up. “I'd ask if your ok but it's very clear your not…” I jest sitting beside him. 

“F-fuck off. I d-don't have time for j-jokes!” He cries harder. I wince frowning, I made it worse didn't I… 

“Is there any possible way I can help?...” I ask pulling him up into a sitting position. He shakes his head violently. 

“Do you need to go home?” I ask hoping he can get some help somewhere. 

“C-can’t” he stutters up continuing to cry. 

“I can at the very least explain to Ms. Nayru you got some bad news and need some time alone…” I offer feeling him nod slightly.

Doing so I once again wonder what could be so bad to break someone as strong as Dark?...


	21. Chapter 17

**Vio pov.**

I've been keeping a closer eye on Shadow and anyone who goes near him all day. I don't think Vaati was bullying him for his own reasons. Ganondorf and Onox do live close to him and could be blackmailing him into doing so. If that is proven the case his punishment will be lessened. Ganondork on the other hand will wish he was never born.

Shadow asked if we could talk in the death bathroom at lunch so he maybe telling us about Vaati and Onox. He seemed pretty antsy about it too. The roof is wet anyways from all the snow we get. Red told us he texted Green our new location today so he knows where to go. Entering the dull faded walls we find Green already there waiting for us.

"So what do you need to tell us?" Blue asks arms crossed and leaning against the wall. 

"I... just read what I found in my locker..." he passes it to me.

_Dear Shadow_

_You have never seen me in this life, but I know you. You're a gothic teen from a bad part of town. You avoid trouble in order to stay with your brother. You're dating four different boys, three of which you'd dominate during sex, the other is much more dominate. You have already bedded with three of them and hope to soon bed the last._

_But enough with the details, I hope you like your gift_

_Love Stalker Number 2_

_The first is actually someone you know and like_

What the fuck?! Wait... I felt eyes on us in the tent. I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare they spy on us! Green and Red after reading it become very nervous. Blue and I on the other hand both feel the same rage rush through our very bones. 

"What exactly did they give you?..." Green asks reminding us that this fuck gave him something.

Shadow blushes a shade of red I've never knew existed. He gave him a sexual toy didn't he, I growl in my head. "He um... gave me... " his blush worsens pulling out a small piece of black fabric. 

He hands it to Green looking away "They're... panties!" Green says shocked. This fuck is a special type of pervert!

"There's a heart on the back too..." he whispers, I grab them in order to see it myself. It's there alright and is multilayered going back to black and straight back to white. 

"We're calling the police." I flat out say getting angrier as I say it. 

"No... I can't... my brother is lying about his age in order to be my legal guardian, and to get employed... if the cops find out they'll take me away... Foster care is already looking for any reason to take me!..." Shadow breaks down crying. Blue hugs him, me and the others join in.

After lunch ended and we were forced to go back to class, all of us started keeping a closer eye out to try and find them... Wait a minute... They said stalker their Stalker Number 2, and that we- they know the first one. They know I'm stalking them too. Mom would never risk hinting at it, meaning they have most likely been doing this for awhile.

Going to my locker I find a note myself.

_Hello Cutie_

_I know you hate me right now and I understand. But we're working for the same thing. And I discovered something you need to find out yourself. Quickly find Shadow and follow him home. He may still be taken away if you don't act now_

_Love Stalker Number 2_


	22. Chapter 18

**Vio pov.**

Is this a game to him?! If I follow Shadow, the others are left unguarded. And while whoever this is probably not strong enough to take Blue down they very well could be for Red and Green. I pull out my phone by passing the lock and pulling out my mom's contact.

**Text chat**

**Vio** \- Mom I need you to make sure Red and Green get home safely

 **Ayano** \- What's wrong?

 **Vio** \- Can't explain right now, I'll tell you when I get home

 **Ayano** \- Fine but I'm getting a full answer right away

 **Vio** \- I know, I love you bye.

 **Ayano** \- Alright, I won't let anyone or thing hurt them, my moonlight

End chat

With that I quickly look for Shadow. He did say he was waiting for his brother, so he's probably still in the classroom. Running whenever I could I get there seeing him start walking by himself. Where is Dark? I would text him but he probably wouldn't get it or respond if he did. 

“Hey Shadow I thought you were waiting for Dark?” I say walking up to him. 

“The teacher told me he didn't show up to his classes after a short bit and went home. Link said that he got sick and our ‘parents’ weren't available to come pick him up, so he was forced to skip…” Shadow explains to me turning to face me. 

“Are you sure you want to walk home alone, after you know?...” I press hiding my real concern.

"You'd probably get mugged on the way back, or get lost. I normally take fire escapes to get there safer but you probably wouldn't remember how to get home afterwards. Not to mention you'd be running the same risks, I'll be fine Vi don't worry,” Shadow counters though fear is still present within his mismatching eyes. I'll have to stalk him the entire way. He doesn't seem to remember that Vaati wants him somewhere and probably wouldn't care at the moment anyways. I could use that to do some research into who is the real mastermind there but it will have to wait. 

“Fine but you do have to contact me one way or another the second you're home,” he's less likely to suspect me now.

I around the corner waiting for him to move once he does I follow out of sight. But unlike most I don't try to hide stupidly behind dumpsters, but rather hide in the crowd. Never taking my eye off of Shadow I drag behind him window shopping. The shops slowly fall into disrepair the further we go. The homes just the same. I don't want Shadow staying there. I decide to follow him from below because it's harder for me to follow him up there and I seem less suspicious.

My phone dings quietly in my pocket. I check to see where Shadow is finding him just starting to go down a fire escape. Chancing it I pull it out and read the message:

 **Ayano** \- Their home safe and sound

Sighing in relief, my eye catches Shadow going inside through the window. It has to be his home the building is the worst I've seen ready to fall and kill everyone within at any notice. Shadow and Dark deserve much better. But I got to figure what's going on, if Stalker Number 2 is just messing with me, or if Shadow, my lover, is in danger.

I carefully climb the rusting red fire escape. I sit down right by the cracked window and listen in after turning my phone on, to record it;

_Crying can be heard clearly, “Dark are you ok?!” Shadow calls out a small thud following._

_“Shadow” Dark says almost ashamed of whatever has upset him._

_“What is it Dark? You wouldn't cry over nothing" his younger brother begs scared._

_“_ _Our apartment complex had a health inspector over today. They labeled the entire building unsafe to live in. We have three days to pack our stuff, one week in a hotel, before we become homeless, there's no place we can afford…” Dark explains crying…_

So the bastard has their good points. Getting up I figure out the way home while running. My mom waits at the table her arms crossed. “So what was so important you needed me to watch over your lovers?” she asks while pulling out a chair for me. 

Taking it I repeat the details “Shadow called us into the dead bathroom, he had gotten a creepy note along with a pair of panties, from someone calling themselves Stalker Number 2. They pointed out some private details about Shadow and us, though not specific. After class I found a note from the creep telling me to follow Shadow home. And well listen to this,” turning on the recording and watching my mother freakishly calm face.

“So could we give them the guest room?...” I ask, Shadow and Dark would have a proper safe home, and Shadow at most would be only a room away from me♡. 

“Yes sweetie, you figure out how to tell them and I'll deal with your father, we may have to charge a tiny bit for food and water for the two but I think that it's a great idea!” my mom cheers. She's probably thinking about kidnapping...


	23. Chapter 19

**Vio pov.**

Now we just need a way to get them here. And a way to get Shadow into my room without my dad realizing he's there. We couldn't find a second bed and I skipped today in order to figure out what they'd need. Basically the clothes are old and barely appropriate. But I do like seeing Shadow's skin in public~ Dark is definitely going to help me with whatever I need.

The room will need to be redone but the dark walls would work with their style. The sheets they have can be washed or just replaced. Most of our furniture are just functional in there but they can paint it if they don't like it. I quickly go back to the creepy shrine, but it is nice to have a place to keep their pictures, including the old ones they took with their families. Green doesn't ever look directly at the camera, must be camera shy.

“Vio, you have to get going!” my crazy but loving mother calls out. I walk down seeing her stuff my bag with extra food. 

“Any ideas yet?” she asks handing it to me. 

“No, I'll tell you if I do, but I doubt it...” I answer frowning. 

“I'm pretending to kidnap them, if you don't, but I'm sure my little moonlight will come up with something” she whispers pushing me out of the house. Yep she's 100% crazy.

School is pretty easy for me, of course I hate gym, but other than that I like it. I only hate gym because the pure dumbness it contains every period. What I like is science and fiction. History is just white men being assholes and trying to kill everyone. Math is overly complicated for anything we'd actually use it for but it's still easy for me.

**At lunch**

**Link pov.**

Dark has been acting strangely all class, but I haven't had a moment to talk to him. He's been taking his foot for over an hour clearly zealously waiting for something. The clock slowly ticks away not minding the few stares it was getting with the approaching bell. The teacher is just giving a lecture about respect do to Ganon pushing Vaati into one of the desks.

_Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The screams as students rush out leaving me, Dark, Vaati and the teacher left. Vaati limbs from the bruise he probably obtained from the fall. Ganon pushes out not regretting what he did to Vaati in any regard. “he's going to end up in prison the second he turns 18.” Dark says knowing the fast approaching date and Ganondorf’s history with the police.

I chuckle at it, Dark helps Vaati pick up his books. We know Ganon will probably got in prison from his reckless behaviour, but I just hope he isn't dragging anyone else down. Zant and Vaati both seem to be his ‘friends’. But he seems to beat them up more than anyone else, mainly Vaati, plus I think Vaati is being flat out blackmailed by Ganondorf to be doing some stuff.

“Link, I need to talk to you” Dark says grabbing my arm. 

“What is it?” I ask stopping in my path. 

“It's about the favor you owe me, I'll take care of your school work, just follow me.” he slowly leaves the school after getting our stuff. I don't like this, but it clearly means alot to him and I do owe him… it's my choice and I'm going to help my friend. It's clear he needs it and he is will to fix any complications for me.

We enter the ghetto of town. The stench of drugs and piss between a few alleys. An old puddle of blood and a tooth. “What the Hell are we doing here!?...” I whisper tell into his ear. 

“I'll explain, just follow me, I know this place pretty well.” He calmly yet sadly tells me navigating us. We go up to a building the hanging sign saying all residence must be out by the end of the week… he enters as we climb the stairs I notices the unsafe walls and damp spots in the ceiling. On the second floor we enter one out of the five apartments. He lives here.

The place is covered in water, a leak in the ceiling covering us as well. Dark quickly gets on the couch to start plugging it up. 

“Damn those Bastards!” he yells looking over all the damage cause. The couch starting to loudly crack, to the soaking clothes in the corners. 

“Dark? Do you live here?...” I ask moving closer to him as he gets off the couch

“My parents abandoned me and Shadow when I was 13, a year later, once I got enough money I bought a fake ID. I’ve never or done anything other than get a higher paying job and become Shadow's guardian. This is the only place I can afford… a hotel is willing to house us for a week but… after that we're probably out on the streets. I just need you to help me pack…” he explains starting. I join in in awe, no wonder he has no time, and he hides behind the school to cry. He's been dealing with this for years!


	24. Chapter 20

**Dark pov.**

After we finished, I'd figure I would call the school and pretend to be the fake guardian. "Link I need to use your phone" I ask as he hands it to me. I dial the school number waiting for them to answer, and getting ready to change my voice. 

"I'm going to call the school, don't say anything"

"Hello this is Kyoiku Hana high school, what do you need?" The lady asks, must be new. 

"Hello I'm Dark's guardian, he just informed me that he forgot to tell you that he and his friend, Link, were helping my place this afternoon. I'm sorry they forgot and I'm willing to do any paperwork and inform the boy's parents." I answer giving them an older sounding voice. "Alright, the counsellor will probably need to see you, do to protocol. Your name?" she asks seemingly taking my answer. 

"Connard, ma'am," I answer before hanging up.

Link and me start walking back to school. "any idea where you'll go after this?..." Link asks looking at me in a very new light. 

"This is the cheapest place, any place I could get would make it so I can't afford food... due to living here, any job I can get usually closes from lack of money..." I explain I'll figure out something, I have to I can't lose Shadow, he's my family...

Entering the office, the secretary stands up and walks over to us "I just got off the phone with your father, Dark. We're going to need to contact him over this, but We'll let the incident slide. Just go to class," she tells us handing us both a late strip. We go to class, hand them the strip and sit down. I still can't focus, they'll figure it out when I get arrested for my fake ID.

**Shadow pov.**

Thank goodness I told them about the stalker so they won't ask me what's wrong. The other students never notice me, I'm the designated Nobody. Who would be willing to take in a 17 year old goth?... the question bounces in my mind, as a tear silently falls down.

"Hey Shadow?..." Vio asks his voice nervous in a whisper. 

"Yeah?" I respond hiding my emotions. 

"With that creep around, I don't feel safe... I was wondering if you could come with me home and work on our school work?" He asks nervously in a whisper. 

"Sure... I'll have to ask Dark first..." I answer, Dark wants me to act like nothing is happening... I'll try... but it hurts me inside.

After class ends, slowly trail behind Vio, who seems to be looking around as well. "Shadow!" I hear my brother yell, the sound coming from across the hall. 

Vio and I go up to him, "What are you doing here?" He asks clearly the weight finally taking him down. 

"Vio was wondering if I could go home with him?" I answer tilting my head in his direction. 

"Fine... you know the rules..." he answers.

We walk to Vio's house, a strange energy covering him as we walk. Entering I notice him lock the door the second I'm in. Vio attacks me with kisses, "I love you so much~" He says between smashing our lips together. Slowly we end of the couch sharing saliva.

**Hours later**

**Dark pov.**

A car pulls up in front of me, I change direction in order to avoid whoever's inside. "Dark Kage, get in the car." A female voice demands. The car follows my change in direction. 

"Who the hell are you?!" I don't have any time for this! 

"Call me Yan-Chan, Now get in." The women answers still following me. 

"Get the Hell away from me!" I yell moving further into the sidewalk.

"Get in if you want to see your little brother ever again." I stop in my tracks. Whoever this is could hurt Shadow! 

"I'll do what you say just don't hurt my brother..." I respond getting into the back, the bitch locking me in.


	25. Chapter 21

**Dark** **pov.**

"I'm sorry for the scare, but I've wanted to kidnap someone since I was 16. I'm not here to hurt you, and your brother is considered off limits by my connections. My name is Ayano Aishi." She explains removing the mask, from the stop at the drive thru. 

"Wait isn't that Vio's last name?!" I spit out. 

"Yep he's my little Moonlight. See why the school is afraid of me?" She teases as the kid gives her the food she ordered. 

"You're crazy." That's all I have to say.

"Your brother is very sweet after his rough edged exterior, he knows what you go through, so he doesn't want to cause you even the slightest stress. So when he gets bullied he doesn't say anything because you've already moved the world for him." She says opening her meal up. I already know that, I've been trying to figure out who exactly has been beating him up. We share the same room often a bed it is hard to miss something like that.

"What else is he hiding from me?" I ask she knows something and I need to know. 

"He, my son, and their group, have a stalker, he goes by Stalker Number 2, you know who the first is." She explains passing me some food. 

"The first is your son Vio. But why the Hell didn't Shadow tell me the second he found out?! Even if he doesn't want to worry me this is big!" I growl out discarding the food for the moment.

"You can chew him out later. He got the first note including a pair of panties which my son said had a heart on the back. But that afternoon Vio got one, telling him to stalk Shadow home. The same day you found out about the health inspector. We know about your situation." She says turning to face me.

I stop breathing "What are you going to do?... I can't lose Shadow... He my only family... the only reason I have to live." 

"We aren't taking him from you. You are moving into the guest room. There's only one bed so you will have to share, the few nights Vio doesn't make him share with him instead." She explains giving a strange smile. 

"Are you really giving us a place to live?" I ask, please don't be a dream.

"Yes, but you will be paying a small rent, less than your previous Hell hole. Vio needs them to function, both with him, and personally. Our Curse goes by love not blood." And she's lost me at curse. 

"Have you told Shadow?" I ask moving closer to her. 

"Not that I know of, either you or my son will do that," she turns back around in her seat going back onto the road.

**Vio pov.**

"Shadow come on it's not even that late, please just stay five more minutes," I whine hating the thought of him going through the door. Where the Dark World is my mother? She called saying she was going to get Dark and explain everything to him. 

"Vio, Dark will get mad if I show up any later, it's almost 11 for Din's Sake" he argues back trying to get up.

I pout wrapping myself around him "you can't go, I won't let you" I stubbornly say hiding my face in his sadly covered chest. 

"Vio, I really do need to go," he says while trying to get me off. 

"It's too dark. You missed your chance and I don't want you getting hurt out there. You can sleep with me and we will talk to your brother tomorrow." I state squeezing him.


	26. Chapter 22

**Three days later**

**Info Chan pov.**

So after all these years Yandere Chan has finally cashed in all those secrets in. The task is almost too simple. Especially considering the fact she had my contact and never told the police. Teaching some one my skills in technology is going to be beyond easy, the only challenge is just our schedule. But I want to meet him, a kid Ayano Aishi thinks he could learn my skills.

I've been hacking in order to find out who this kid really is. I know his name is Dark Kage, he was abandoned at around the age 13 to 14. It was never documented, and memories can become corrupted. But the lack of talking about it did help but he still had his mind to go through it.

The big thing I noticed was how he got a fake identity saying he was five years older. He started at 15 and went uncaught, he wouldn't even be fully grown. Images are minimal. He kept the real card, most likely due to the mental Hell he was in, he just wanted to pretend and be normal.

From what I've been told, he has complete mental dependency on his younger brother. Shadow Kage the young boy who has become the obsession of Vio Aishi. Both appear gothic meaning they have most likely grown close. He gave up all his needs in order to keep him. It would be good black mail, but I know not to mess with a Yandere.

The school isn't high class but has a very good success rate. The founder doesn't have much money. The nice part is he did gain money rather than loss money. The guy reminds me of Budo. And Midori Gurin appears to be immortal and still in high school. No wonder she freaks me up.

**Shadow pov.**

Vio hasn't let me leave his room. His arm is wrapped around mine in a frighteningly tight grip. This has happened the last few nights. Which could of ended badly last night, because of an extra drink I took. Vio loves that we now live together and I'm willing to sleep with him rather than my brother. The other's don't know at the moment about my new living situation or anything about the old one.

Vio has been really cuddly with me as well, basically no matter how we're sleeping he needs to be holding me somewhere. Vio and Dark seem to already know each other. Both those facts are a little creepy but not anywhere near enough to actually bug me. Vio probably asked him about a project or something.

Ayano on the other hand, is starting to really freak me out. It's just I've caught her staring at people... the household, our relationship, a lot of the people we talk to. It makes me worry that she's going to hurt someone. She also took a lot of my stuff into Vio's room when I was with my brother. She literally did it right in front of us. Ayano has also been making these calls to someone. And what worries me is that she's brought up my brother a lot.

Taro is well... untrusting. Does he think I have aids or something? Cause I just see an endless void filled with complete distrust, that manages to leak out if I'm anywhere near _my_ boyfriend. He's given the same standard to Dark. Vio doesn't care in any way, I thought he just didn't notice but he told me not to worry about it.


	27. Chapter 23

**Green pov.**

"Green we need to get going! We're going to be late!" Link yells at me from across the hall. Groaning I pick up my bag and start heading over. Link's car is in the repair shop because a drunk Tee boned him. I'm actually surprised it wasn't dad. The old bat once tried to make me his designated driver.

I hope Vio isn't busy with home work, I'm going to ask him out on a date. We haven't spent much time together and there's nothing on my plate tonight. A study date would probably be the best considering how much homework we've been getting. And Vio does love reading, I'll take him to the library so the date works.

Getting to school took much longer than normal due to the change in transportation. Thankfully we did make it in time to hear the announcements that fail every time, (No one can understand anything said over it). I do have to rush a bit to get to first period.

Majora as of lately has been saving me a seat. He creeps me out, I can't name what it is but he is just freaky. He's overly friendly and has no concern of personal space. So I try to avoid him, I know it's mean but he makes me feel uncomfortable. He seems to look up to me, to the point of obsession. He doesn't listen to me when I ask him to stop. He just gets closer, and kinda clingy.

He's done the same to Vio. He was even worse, it was like he became a cat that what one thing and one thing alone. What I mean by that is he kept on trying to hug Vio's arm and the rest of his body. It also looked a dog trying to hump it's owner. Vio hated it with a passion and they had to call Majora's parents. I don't know why they didn't call Vio's parents too.

But of course due to being only seconds away from being late, Majora ensured he was right next to the last open seat. Mr. Sidon won't do anything about it. Majora won't willing do anything if he isn't next to me or the few other people he does this too. He actually has the same hair colour as Shadow, a beautiful and deep purple. He always wear these weird horns. Another thing he has in common with Shadow is strange eyes, a bright yellow with hints of other colours in the middle.

Just like I predicted Majora starts cuddling into me. Every few minutes he moves in closer to me. Class ends thankfully Majora has a different class than me after first. "Green, could you please stay a minute? I'll write a note for you" Sidon tells me holding my shoulder as Majora reluctantly leaves. Why the heck does he love me so much?

"Did I do something wrong sir?" I ask sitting on one of the desks. 

"I know you don't like Majora, but please let him," what the honest Fuck?! 

"You can't be serious! I'm surprised he hasn't followed me home!" I yell getting up to leave. He grabs my shoulders making me face him.

"He has schizophrenia... and one of them abuses him. He doesn't remember half his life, he gets violent out bursts, but with you and your friends he's actually happy. I'll get it recognized as honorable service put it towards your graduation... just please let him, he acts like your his family more than anyone else including his mother." Sidon says holding onto my shoulders.


	28. Chapter 24

**Majora pov.**

K _ill... you know... you want too~..._ I whimper trying to get away from those horrible voices. They're always harassing me! And that creepy mask is by far the worst. Backing into the corner, anyone could see that someone was in this stall but I don't care. I can't handle anything with these stupid voices screaming at me. I wince feeling my bruise against the wall.

Salt water falls on to the floor. I hate them! I hate them all! I cry more knowing that no one will help me. The eyes of the mask get closer, it's laughing at me. "Please don't hurt me..." I whimper desperately trying to find room to back into. But There isn't any and the mask would stop me before I could crawl under. The Mask floats over, it waits a moment to decide how it wants to hurt me today.

Tentacles form and act as whips. Blood drips down my face, legs and chest. That horrible mask is worse than usual it's been hitting me more. After what I think was half an hour. Pulling myself up pain shoots through me. Whimpering I go out of the stall. The dead bathroom as it's called allows me a quiet space to try and hide. They scare me. The voices... people... monsters... They always hurt Me.

But with Green, the monsters don't go near him. So I'm safe if he's close. The mask won't leave if he's just in the same room as me. So I do everything I can to be near him. The closer I am the safer. I want to be closer to him emotionally so I don't have to make a strategy everyday. His friends are the same keeps away the monsters, but if anything they all hate me.

I lose consciousness from all my lost blood...

**Dark pov.**

Green knocks on the storage room door looking in to see if I'm there. The teacher held me back off a lecture about sleeping in Class, I finished my test, it's not like we were doing anything, and I know I don't snore. "Hey Green, what do you need?" I ask opening it with the key I stole, they defiantly know about that by now. Green follows me into the dark abyss.

"I want to know everything you have on Majora." He says trying to adjust to the lack of light. 

"That would cost you, about thirty dollars" I tell him sitting down. A normal kid's info would be ten dollars, but there's a lot on the kid. He takes out his phone to pull out the money and hands it over. Taking it I go on to the computer I found in here and fixed. I send the info to the nearest printer and get it for him.

Green goes out quickly muttering a quick thanks. He rushes off probably going back to his boyfriends. I sit down going through all the details in a few jobs closer to my new home. I can't find anything I want to do that doesn't require a degree. And I can't afford even a community college. I want to study technology, and how it works.

An unfamiliar name pops up on my screen saying nothing more than Hello. A box appears for me to type in. The name is Info-chan, a picture of a black female silhouette with red hair and glasses. For whatever reason I decide to message back.

**T** **ext chat**

**Dark** \- Who the honest Fuck is this?

 **Info-chan** \- The biggest hacker in the world

 **Dark** \- Anyone can say that. What do you want?

 **Info-chan** \- My friend wants me to teach you. You know her as Ayano, I call her Yandere chan

 **Dark** \- So you're a crazy bitch just like her

 **Info-chan** \- The best are always nuts

 **Dark** \- How do I know you're not just lying to me?

 **Info-chan** \- _sends him a feed to the biggest governments' documents_

 **Dark** \- You're really are crazy. So what is your first lesson for me?

 **Info-chan** \- I try. I want to understand who you are first. I learn as much as I can and while I hit that point, I'm in no way a teacher


	29. Chapter 25

**Blue pov.**

Ok something has changed with Shadow. He seems happier, and is coming to school with food. He's not depending on us for regular lunches. Vio seems a little cocky. Shadow seems strangely grateful to him. I hate not knowing what's happening with the few people I personally care about. I do care about most people but it's more of a I hope you don't die thing.

Shadow closes his locker going to the roof like normal. Going behind him, I grab right his arm, leading him into the dead bathroom. He resists quite a bit before realizing I'm the one doing it "What the Hell, Blue?!" Shadow hisses at me pulling his arm out of my hand. 

"I can tell something has changed. And even if it's good I need to know. As your lover." I state leaning against the counter. 

"Vio got his mom to allow me and Dark to live in his guest room." Shadow says still annoyed. 

"Why didn't you tell us this is great news?" I ask picking him up.

"Never came up, didn't want to jinx it, and I still like the food you give me. It's not like his family is filthy rich, and Dark is still going to need to help pay for our needs." Shadow says once again trying to get me off. 

"Sorry..." I say putting him down, he rubs his arms for a quick sec, before looking back at me.

Shadow goes to leave avoiding me at the moment. groaning I follow, going back up to our normal spot.

**Green pov.**

"Vio, I wanted to know if you'd be willing to go on a date with me tonight?" I ask kissing his cheek. 

"Yes I will, where are we going love?" he asks moving closer to me. 

"I thought the library after all you are a bookworm, and I need to work on a few assignments," I tell him smiling.

Blue and Shadow come up finally through the doors closest to the dead bathroom, must of needed to talk in private. "Hey Blue, Shadow, what took you so long, I was starting to get worried?" Vio says a mysterious undertone in his voice. 

"Just needed to talk, nothing to worry about, Vi" Shadow says to us, before gently kissing him.

"Can we please eat now?" Red whines "It's been half an hour since lunch started," we sit down and Red immediately starts eating. 

"Sorry Red I didn't think they'd take so long to get up here..." it was me who suggested we should wait for them. Shadow pulls put his own lunch kit, strange, but he'll decide if he wants to tell us.

An ambulance sirens blare entering the neighborhood. This in it's self isn't that odd but it's a lot closer than most. The alarming vehicle continues to get closer... And closer.... Maybe someone passed out on their couch, or someone decided to go streaking outside (wouldn't be the first) but this is different. It's coming to our school...

Upon pulling up, two paramedics rush in with a stretcher. The world appears to be racing. And for only in this small opening in time the only explanation comes to mind. Someone has been seriously hurt, to the point where an ambulance has been called, in our school. When they finally come out I recognize the victim. There's only one person in this school with hair like that, Those dark purple hair with white highlights... Majora.


	30. Chapter 26

**Vio pov.**

What the Hell happened to him? The markings look like a whip. But not a smooth leather used by kinky people in bed. Instead a rope, rough and containing the risk of much more damage. Or even worse metal. It could be done the parts matching those of a bendy wooden snake. But the separate joints would rip out flesh on the way out. Sadly from the little I saw the metal is the closest.

This is the most disturbing thing to happen here, (within my time). Ganondorf being sent to community service is unsurprising. Really the surprising bit there is he hasn't crossed the line into adult prison. Tingle getting arrested, while stocking would be very relieving for many. But this Majora looked like he was tortured for hours.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom!" I say before running off. They'll think I'm in shock, needing a new private area to find my breathe again. But in actuality I need the stall to conceal me messaging Dark (still doesn't have the freedom to text). Sitting down and sliding the pathetic lock into place, I start on the message.

**Online messaging (text chat)**

**Vio** \- Ok what happened? There's no way you didn't see the ambulance come in and take half dead Majora.

 **Dark** \- Yeah I did, the blood trail lead to the dead bathroom. The kid hates people, other than your little group who he adores. So he most likely went there to hide. Suffers from extreme hallucinations. Has had five recorded panic attacks.

 **Vio** \- Should I care about him? As in is he a risk to my relationship? Basically all I know is the kid attaches himself to MY Green. So if you have evidence of his feels toward us, hand it over.

 **Dark** \- No. He sees you as family. If he did join, he'd act as the baby. A little kid still afraid of the monsters under his bed. I don't think he sees you romantically and if he does, he's very attached to you. You know the incident I'm talking about. He isn't a threat.

 **Vio** \- Thanks, I would hate to be the bad guy, and get rid of him one way or another. Plus, Red maybe childish and have features similar to an adorable sweetling. But if we do become a family with kids, he'd jump at the part to be a mom.

 **Dark** \- Moving on. I need you to get in to the dead bathroom. Take pictures of everything and send them to me. I'd do it myself, but people see me they'll start thinking I did it, just cause my clothes and darker personality. Secondly If I'm taken in the police will find out about my fake ID. Mean while no one would suspect you. Still try not to be noticed.

 **Vio** \- Deal.

**Email messaging done**

Getting out, I find the trail. The teachers set up a make shift line saying stay out. Thankfully I can still get some shots with my camera without the teacher they left as guard noticing. Slowly I figure out how to get in. The guy (Darmani) leaves to go do something, likely to the wash room or getting his lunch.

There isn't any kids to see me so I run in. I know better than to step in the blood. Inside I get a wide shot, a closer look into the trail. Basic pics of the unimportant stalls. Leaving the last of them. New dents liter the sides. Inside is worse. Blood covers everything. But only the corner has a puddle, the seat and higher walls only contain markings like a whip. Taking a plastic bag I collect a small fragment of the broken off metal, and a shinier out of place piece.


	31. Chapter 27

**Majora pov.**

So much pain... My vision keeps failing, and all I can see is that horrible Mask! Footsteps liter what I think are the hall ways in a hospital, I remember trying to get away from the mask before it decided it wanted to hurt me more. That's my earliest memory... it attacking me, stopping me from even breathing. It's attacking me more and more lately... I don't think I can survive another beating...

"LET ME THROUGH! I NEED TO SEE MY CHILD!" I wince at the noise whimpering slightly. I recognize that voice, it's mommy. A thud follows with the door opening and someone most likely her grabbing my hand. A whimper escapes my lips a few years fall out with it. "It's ok I'm here sweetie, mommy's here" she says trying to comfort me. It doesn't work anymore.

She can't protect me. The medicine the doctors give me just anger them. The voices become aggressive, and the others are the same. Last time I took it the creepy man almost strangled me to death. I just hope when I finally do die, that they don't follow me wherever I end up, if there even is an after life. The only thing that help is that group of boys. And even then I doubt it will be long before the mask isn't bothered by them.

The door slams open, loudly hitting the wall. My mother squeezes my hand, while most likely a security guard drags off. While I wince at the slight pull. A nurse comes in, to make sure I didn't get further harmed. It hurts too much to talk... the mask is getting more and more violent. "Can you hear me?" The nurse asks holding my shoulder, unknowingly having her hand on a wound.

Moving my head to nod, pain shoots through me. "Good, now on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" She asks, as my vision flickers back on. Opening my mouth to speak nothing comes out but a small wheeze. "Try using your fingers" she suggests smiling sadly. Slowly moving my hands on to my lap, I only close one finger.

"To be honest I thought you would say ten, we are very surprised you managed to survive. And the fact that you crawled out from the stall is also surprising." The nurse tells me, gesturing a cup of water to me. Nodding she helps me drink, making me realize just how dry my mouth is. "Well I have to go, if you need anything press this button and a nurse will come check on you." She puts the small remote in my hand, while pulling the blanket up a little higher, before leaving.

I choose nine because I know _it,_ will do worse next time. It's always worse. I can't even remember the first time it happened. My entire has been nothing but pain. I wish it would all just end, all the horrible monster and people just leave me alone. They've taken everything thing from me, my sanity is a joke, my health is well, horrifying, my self respect died long ago, really I could go on forever.

 **A few days late** r

"Majora, the police are here to ask you some questions, if you need a break for whatever reason just say so," a brown small man tells me, he's one of the nurses here. Just as he said to blue uniformed officers come in. Both had clipboards and pens. 

Pulling up one of the chairs she starts with "I'm officer Jane Locrose, we're here to ask you about what exactly happened."

"I knew they'd send someone to do it..." each word hurts, my throat feeling like sand paper grinding together. 

"Did you see who did this to you?" The smaller make asks getting ready to write my answer down. 

"If I was... honest you wouldn't believe me... No one ever does..." it's true whenever I try to tell someone about the harm they do, they just say I'm crazy.

"Kid, I get that you are scared you don't know if whoever will find out you told us but this is important." The taller blond tells me, trying to urge me on. 

"Mask... the mask did this..." time for all the 'that's bullshit take this seriously!'. 

"Do you mean someone was wearing a mask and/or used it as a weapon?" She asks again not taking this as seriously as before.

"No the Mask... it hurts me... for longer than I can remember..." I whisper, he's waiting for the second nothing can even think of intervening.... Please someone anyone help me!...


	32. Chapter 28

**Vio pov.**

Regardless of whatever happened to Majora, there's no way I'm missing my date with Green. This is going to be my first date with him, I know it's a self centered, but at least I'm not killing anyone that looks at him. Plus I can get Green's mind off it. "Green!" I call seeing him walk out of class, my class ended up being a bit of a screw around considering the mood, Green's was probably the same.

"Hey Violet, what do you need?..." he's definitely distracted by the incident, he's just staring at the ground. 

"Remember? You asked me out to the Library?" I move in closer to him, carefully locking my arm around him. 

"You still want to go?..." he doesn't look up while reminding me of that. 

"Yes it would be good to get your mind off the incident," I state leading him to the Library just two blocks down from the school.

Going in I let go of his hand, we're meant to study a book on the Residential Schools survivors and the lasting affects. We're doing a report on both the book and what we already know. "Green, I'll get the book we're studying," I tell him leaving him at a couch. Getting the book was simple enough as I have taken the book out before. Heading back, I lean into Green when I do get there.

"So have you taken any notes on it?..." Green asks still uninterested, turning to the first page. 

"I've read half the book so of course I took notes, I can share them with you if you want?" I'm ahead in most of my classes, for three reasons, a) my parents put a lot of stock into education, b) I enjoy studying and learning, even if I do heavily criticize the education system, c) I need something to distract me from my disturbing thoughts.

"We have a month to do this and your already half way down?" Green asks turning to face me. 

"I started two weeks early, I try to stay ahead in my studies. I don't sit with Blue Red and Shadow because I wouldn't be able to pay attention than, that and I like sitting in the front," I explain leaning into him more.

"Vio..." Green whispers to me in my ear. 

"Yes, Green?..." I respond matching his volume. 

"I just want you to know... I love you..." He tells me, shyly looking off. I smile kissing his cheek going back to my book as his blush forms.


	33. Chapter 29

**Red pov.**

Why do all these horrible things always seem to happen at our school. It's really creepy. To be honest I sometimes wonder if the school will get shut down. First it was just a perverted janitor, now Majora is in the hospital in serious condition. When will it end? Because of the injuries Majora had people are wondering if some deranged murder is in, or was in the school.

Blue said his parents might be thinking about transferring him into a new school. Green and his brother haven't told their parents, about Majora being sent to the hospital during lunch, at the school. I don't know if Vio and Shadow have told either of their parents. But mine probably have or soon will find out through the teachers (They're friends with most of the staff) social media accounts.

The tension is growing. It's been growing since the start of the year. I just hope no one gets hurt. Even if the students and staff are only now seeing it, I know it's been here for months before Tingle's arrest. Something is going to happen, possibly at our school. But the only question is what is going to happen?

**Vio pov.**

"Mom, I'm going out, I'll be back before eight!" I yell to my mom in the kitchen. Closing the door I pull my scarf closer. Winter is always a bitch here. Anyways I'm going to the hospital to see Majora. I need to know everything I can about what happened to him. Plus I want to quiz him a bit myself on why he clings to my boyfriend.

One of the big appeals of this neighborhood, is that there is hospital within six miles. Good thing too, considering the reason I'm going there. The school board actually put into the protocol that a kid going to the hospital isn't reason to let the kids out early, because a bunch of idiots would break each other's arm in order to get out of school. To be honest after seeing someone half dead no one is going to learn anything.

Arriving I go over to the front desk, the women there, most likely had problems sleeping, considering the heavy bags under her eyes. "Hello sir, how can I help you?..." she says turning her head up, to me, before yawning. 

"Yes miss... Coraline, I'm looking for a friend, his name is Majora, Laira." I needed to read her name tag, I hope I didn't seem rude doing so. 

"Let me check the system," she pulls the computer monitor closer typing in his strange name. 

"He'll probably be sleeping, but I can let you in. If he is sleeping don't wake him, also please note you can't give him any food or drinks, he's esophagus is bruised." She tells me reading the notes anyone can see.

"That will be fine, I'll get him a toy from the gift shop," I respond waiting for her to give me the actual location.

Coraline scribbles the note on to a sticky note, before handing it to me. I nod in thanks going over to the small little store by the doors. Hospitals are really the only place it actually makes sense to buy from right away. Most of the toys are bears saying get better, but I think that's a bit to tacky. I notice one of the twirling stands containing Beanie babies. That would do nicely. I grab a purple dragon with yellow accents, I think he'll like this. Paying for it I go up to the third story.

Entering his room I find him asleep. By the looks of things he's having a nightmare. His body twitches slightly, the blankets bunched up around his body possible squeezing him. He's truly close to death, but will he fall off the cliff or get away for another time.

Either way I still need him to answer my questions. I grab some extra paper writing down my first name and number for him putting on the bed side table. I may not be able to wake him, but I could redo the sheets at least. So I carefully pull the bunched up fabric from under him and make the bed to the best of my abilities. Lastly I put the dragon next to him, before leaving.


	34. Chapter 30

**Majora pov.**

_This is strange, it's so dark here the trees seem to be cage. I_ _can_ _barely see two meters clearly. And the_ _branch's_ _seem strangely horizontal. Waking forward the_ _Branch's_ _block_ _me_ _from leaving. Turning around I find the same problem, so I try again, everywhere_ _it's_ _the same problem. This is a cage. And the bars are too thick to slip through. Menacing laughter fills the room. The ground shakes as me and my cage are lifted to face the mask._

I jolt up. So it was just another dream. Ow... I shouldn't have done that... lying back down my eyes catch on a toy on the table. A purple dragon, ignoring the pain I reach out and grab it, admiring the huge yellow eyes. I love it. I squeeze it only now noticing the note. It's from Vio, he must have gotten me the dragon. I squeeze it tighter, he probably chose it because he was named after the colour, thankfully purple is my favorite as well.

He even left me his number, maybe I can get him to spend time with me. The mask never goes near them, so at least for a bit I'd be safe. Even if it only prolonged my early end. I doubt it but maybe he wants to be friends... Could I call him now? Looking at the boring white clock it reads 9 pm, I guess that's too late for today.

A nurse comes in, she looks at me surprised that I'm awake. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asks going to replace the sheets on the empty bed beside me. 

"I just... woke up.... What day is... it... tomorrow?..." I respond my voice still broken. 

"Saturday dearie, now why would you be asking?" She asks carefully switching out my pillow. 

"I want to... call some... one...." I tell her squeezing my toy.

"Alright, how about you get one of the nurses to do it for you," she tells me replacing my glass of water. I smile at her. She soon leaves, after telling me I should really go back to sleep, and for extra motivation she turning the lights off, leaving just one lamp in the other corner. She is right... I am injured and I want to call Vio as soon as possible. It's not like there's anything else I can do...

**In the morning**

One of the nurses followed through with calling him and now he should be on his way to see me. The door opens showing the teen boy. Vio looks around the room seemingly checking to make sure no one else is around. "Good we're alone and the camera only records the seen world, anyway I have a few questions" he tells me grabbing a chair and sitting next to my bed.

"Ok..." I can't manage to say anymore. 

"What did this to you?" Vio begins with, pulling out his phone to record my answers. 

"The mask... the mask that's... been... haunting me... my entire... life...." I answer pausing often out of fear and pain. Rather than reject it like everyone (including the police.) He accepts it nodding like he understood me. 

"You've thought it through, too thoroughly to be lying or having it as just a hallucination. What does the mask look like?" He asks getting out a drawing pad. 

"The base is... A rounded heart.... Two horns... at the top... eight... on the lower... section.... the eyes... pop out... the iris... takes it all... up, and they... otherwise look like mine...." there's a lot of details I can't explain. He draws the base, twice, the second with the completed design!... 

"I once had a nightmare including a mask like that, does it match?" He asks giving me a better view of it. I nod while he moves on to his next question.

"Why do you want to be in our group so badly?" He seems to put more importance on this question. 

"The mask... won't go near... you guys..." he sighs in relief. 

"Fine, I'll get you into our group. But first understand my group of 'friends' are actually my lovers. Second you aren't joining in that period. You're playing the role of baby, our baby, got it." He tells me his voice possessive and strict leaving no room for debate.


	35. Chapter 31

**Time skip to January 9th**

**Majora pov.**

"He needs to come to the doctors, every week for at least a month. His medication has to be taken once in the morning, and again with any meals. A boy named Vio kept him up to date with his homework so he's good on that." The doctor told my mother writing down my prescription and where to get it. Today's the day I'm being taken home. My mom goes up to me helping me get up and to the car.

Vio was serious about making me the baby of the group. Thankfully he's just helping out with my homework for now. Vio did get the others to visit me all at different times. Green seemed guilty about before, but I am a bit clingy. For awhile I'll be allowed to leave class whenever, in case of the pain getting to bad. Vio has arranged me to stay with him after school in order for me to catch up.

In the car my, I buckled myself in the back. I don't like the front to be honest, there's usually a lot less room, and I'm afraid of the air bags. Mommy usually makes me sit up there though....

Getting home, I sit down stairs curling up into a ball. "Majora, open up you need to take your medicine," my mom says her voice worn down. Understandable considering how she has me for a kid. I nod sitting up slightly and taking the needed dosage, I remembered from the hospital. Taking my water bottle to get rid of the horrible after taste.

A loud knock on the door makes my mother leave to get it. I know I'm a burden on her. I barely talk to anyone including her, my hallucinations are constantly terrorizing me and I end up waking her up when she does get some sleep... I'm constantly fighting with her too, about going to school, taking my meds, eating, etc.

"Hey Majora, heard you were getting out today," I turn in surprise to see Vio. 

"What are you doing here?" I thought he'd be with one of his lovers or his parents. 

"You remember my demand, I'm just keeping us both to it." He tells me looking at the medication, "I take it I'm too late for that," I nod. He sits down next to me, pulling me over to lean against him. My mom probably went to her room to work.

"Thanks...." I mumble as he covers me with a blanket. 

"Small house," he notes, it is, there's my room, my mother's, the bathroom, kitchen and the living room I'm in. 

"My mom has to take a lot of time off to care for me. And... she did have me when she was 16..." so even from the beginning I've been a mistake. 

"Well whoever your father is they made a really cute child," Vio reassures me rubbing my shoulder.

"Thank you," I say to him yawning. 

"Do you need to go to bed?" He teases me, tickling my stomach. 

"Well you certainly are treating me like you said you would," I tell him, he picks me up taking me to the small room of mine. He tucks me in, giving an eskimo kiss (rubbing your noses together). 

"Sleep well, I can stay with you for a little bit longer," he tells me while I drift off, the last thing I remember is him giving my toy dragon.


	36. Chapter 32

**Blue pov.**

Vio said he got Green to watch Majora today and he wanted to have a date with me. He wants to meet up at my place and than have us go to the park. Arriving he brought a bag containing a blanket and suspicious red tin. Either way we spent about an hour at the park talking about various things. He even admitted that he's been wanting to have some time in bed with Red and Green.

"Hey it's getting dark we should head back to the car," Vio tells me, locking our fingers together. I nod the sun was getting close to setting but we both still had an hour before we were needed home. Once we did get to the car Vio kisses me, opening the back seat rather than the front. 

"You horny?~" even if it seems obvious it's still important to check.

He nods pulling me and taking the blanket and tin out. Opening it reveals several packs of condoms. Rolling my eyes I comply putting it on, as Vio makes sure the blanket covers us. Smirking I pin his hands above him, kissing his neck and jaw, listening to his moans.

"Blue~" he moans capturing my lips and wrapping his legs around my waist. Pulling off his pants he whines trying to keep our crotches grinding together. 

"Be patient~" I coo to him squeezing his thigh. He frowns grabbing my pants, that were loosely undone around my waist, pulling them down fully before grinding his ass on my cock.

"Ahh, V~" I moan out squeezing both sides of my boyfriend's ass. Licking his neck getting him to shiver. Separating his cheeks I put my dick right up against his entrance. 

V pushes against it "please~ I need it~" he begs. Smirking I thrust into his tight ass.

"Yes!~" my right now really needy boyfriend cries arching his back. I miss him getting him to shut up before someone hears us. He kisses back pushing our hips together. Getting his message I start to thrust in getting a particularly loud call "There!~" following his command I continue to hit the spot as his moans fill the car.

"Blue!~" He cries cumming onto my chest. I give Vio a minute to catch his breath before pounding back in to finish myself, deep inside him.


	37. Chapter 33

**Red pov.**

I really wish I could tell my parents. But they wouldn't trust me anymore with them. Not to mention they'd realize the real reason I come home limping and tired. My parents don't even know I'm been in health class. I never gave them the sheet because they wouldn't let me. They still treat me like a child, I'm almost in my final year of high school!

"Red, dinner is ready!" That's my mom calling me. She has blue eyes like me and light brown hair, a slightly chubby form and is just shorter than me. I head downstairs trying my best to seem happy. 

"Hey mom, what did you make?" I ask putting on a fake smile. 

"Tomato soup, sweetie" she tells me getting a few bowls out. I serve myself and sit down. 

"Red, pumpkin, is everything ok, you seem down?" She asks sitting next to me. 

"Yes, just a little worried about school," That's a lie. If I needed any help I would have asked Vio. Even if we have none of the same class starting in a week.

"I could help you," she says scooting over to hug me. 

"I don't really need any and Vio helps me," at least that's not a lie. 

"Who's Vio, I don't think I met him?" Oh yeah I forgot to tell her... 

"He's a 'friend'. The teachers love him and he's really smart," at least they'll like that, they're not the biggest fan of Blue, and there's no way they'd approve of Shadow.

My father comes in kissing my mother's cheek and messing up my hair. His brief description is that he has much lighter blond hair and green eyes, and a goid few inches taller than me. "Honey, Red was just telling me about his friend; Vio," my mother says happily liking his description so far. 

"I take it he's a better influence than that Blue kid." He fakes asks, almost everything is better than Blue in their opinion. I hate it but I have less than two years left.

Now for a monthly topic they continue to ask about. "So any ideas yet on what you want to do?" My dad asks starting to eat. 

"Maybe be an artist," I answer, trying to hide my sadness. To be honest I kinda wanna be a home maker, you know take care of the house and such. 

"Well you should be thinking about it more, your graduating high school faster than we would like," he jokes looking at me from across the table.

Finishing I leave after quietly excusing myself. Hurrying to me room, I sit down, curling up on my bed. I hate lying and being treated like a child all the time. But even if my parents aren't aware, or trying to in anyway, I've always felt pressured by them. Even if I'm quite childish for my age that isn't my only trait. And at times it feels like that's all anyone ever notices about me.


	38. Chapter 34

**Green pov.**

Going to class, guilt builds up again. It's been this way this Mr. Sidon told me about Majora's situation. Especially now that he's back, even with the event, while most avoid him, there are two noticeable groups. Those who don't care and still bully him (Mainly Ganon). And those who show him kindness only to look like a caring person (it's easy to tell cause unless there's a crowd they won't do shit). Majora knows it too, and a few times he's even cried a little, just below the point where people notice. In some ways he's being more clingy but in others he has played off. But it's only because he's still in a lot of pain.

Entering I sit next to him, we're a bit early. I help him with a few questions as the bell rings sending in a line of students. A big one for the 'look at me I'm so kind' club sits right next to us. Mary. "Need anything?" She asks giving a way to big smile. Majora shyly shakes his head, curling his back slightly. 

"I think we're good," I tell her, hopping she'll just shut up. 

"You sure? Need any pencils, water, ect?" Majora shakes his head nervously.

Thank goddesses most people who do offer help ain't like this. Most who do are a lot less extra... And most of them have been a lot nicer to him, than these few bad apples. A few times a couple students offered to help him carry his books, or just a shoulder to lean on, after most have already left. And only give quick responses when turned down, like "if you change your mind let me know,"

Mr. Sidon starts the lesson talking about how language changes, from old English to late modern English, to the almost monthly change of slang. Most have this cut out by now but Vio and I do still take it. Majora tells me it's his favorite period because he can be honest about what he sees.

I wish I had given him a chance before this...


	39. Chapter 35

**Majora pov.**

He's watching me.... I tighten my grip on Green's arms. He looks at me in concern, looking in the area I'm staring at. "What's wrong?" He asks looking back at me with concern. 

"The mask is there..." I whisper wrapping my other arm around his. 

"Want to go to the office?" he offers knowing I can have that as a real reason to go lie down or even go home. Though I can't do that now because mom's on a business trip lasting a month, she always has to catch up with work cause of me.

I shake my head almost violently. He can't stay with me, and I know that's the only protection I have against it. "No! It's going to hurt me once you leave!" Bawling it into his arm, just barely muffled by the fabric. I feel a few looks our way but they only last a minute. 

Green sighs "We both need to get to class and we're not in the same class and no one else in our group is so I can't trade you off to them. But if you really need it I'll see if we could just get a couple worksheets to do in the hall or something." Offering he starts leading us down to fancy painted door of the art room.

Entering a few people look at us, whispers following, probably some 'they have got to be dating crap'. Going up to the teacher Green explains with me tuning out. The mask is cackling, in and ticking manor. So it's count down begins even with them. I have only 72 hours before I die. It follows me for three days exactly before each attack always signaling when the clock begins to me.

**Day one**

I don't want to die.... I don't want to just disappear.... But there's nothing I can do.... No one other than Blue, Shadow, Red and Green have told me to stop making shit up... And Vio's the only one to believe me.... Even if they did, even if the Prime Minister and army knew and cared. Nothing can stop it. I can only hope it dies with me.

Green grabs a few papers taking me out of the class with him. Miss. Styla goes and phones someone, probably Green's teacher. Green only quickly pops in getting the work and going back out to me. If I'm going to die, I should at least spend time with my loved ones.

"Green could I spend the night with you?" I ask scooting closer to him. 

"Not really, my parents wouldn't allow it on such low notice, but you should asks the others" Green tells me rubbing my back with sympathy. Vio would be my best bet than.

Green starts doing his work, but I just watch him. I can only hope he doesn't miss me too much or blames himself for my death. Ignoring the assignment I start writing. Just simple things, who gets what of my few belongings, a list of those who truly did love me. And what killed me with a question, 'Now do you believe me?'


	40. Chapter 36

**Dawn of the Second Day**

**Shadow pov.**

_Majora had spent the night with me and Vi. He was very quiet and very clingy. When I asked he says I'll know within the week and that I can't help. Dark says_ _he's_ _looking through his files to see if something comes up. Vio told me it probably has to do with the Mask._

Arriving at school Majora goes to Green to be clingy. Sighing in relief I start going to Dark's hideout, I would have gone earlier but I needed to make sure Majora was with someone. The few students here all creating small annoying clumps in the hall. But being as I have a bit of time it doesn't worry me too much.

A hand clamps over my mouth, pulling me to another hall. I bite the hand the person grunting but refusing to let out anymore of a response. The guy lets go of me making me stumble a bit. I turn to see the pale purple hair and red cat like eyes of Vaati. Great what does he want now. I growl at him.

"Look I'll just get straight to the point. I'm sorry about the run inns we had awhile ago. It wasn't anything personal, Ganondorf just ordered me to do it." He tells me crossing his arms and looking to the side. 

"So why do you even spend time with that fuck? My brother tells me he abuses you almost daily." I hiss a bit, it's good he's apologizing but it's going to take a bit more for me to forgive him. 

"It ain't like anyone else wouldn't. And he won't let anyone else hurt me. You should know considering your brother and all, but there's no one who'll even give me a chance. Ganondorf is the only friend I got." He tells me rolling his eyes. 

"Friends don't hit each other and make each beat people up. That's the cold honest truth, really," I respond straightening up. 

"And my personal life isn't your concern. Just try to stay under his radar, it's probably a good thing you never showed up to the places we told you to. So just take this chance to stay away from him." He says defensively before storming off.

Rolling my eyes I leave, knowing that little meet up, cost me any time I coulda spent with Dark. Going to class which for me is now away from my friends, I groan. Not because the class is shit but that there's about three major idiots who ask the same question, over and over and over again.

**Majora pov.**

I've spent time with Vio, Green and Shadow. Leaving the rest of today to focus on Red and Blue. Seeing Red I rush up to him, hugging him tightly. He hugs back giggling at my actions. "Come of Majora we have to get to class," he says happily twisting a small part of my hair. I nod slightly not letting go. He sighs leading us into class.

_Once my final day has started I need to get as far away as I can. Because I know_ _I'm_ _going to die, have for awhile, so all I can do is try to prevent anyone else from getting hit in its wrath._


	41. Chapter 37

**Dawn of the final day**

**Majora pov.**

I need to get as far away as I can. I know the mask can affect more than just me. And it might attack them. Nothing is wrong with the school, but if I die there the place will be searched and might even be shut down. But that's not my job to worry about. I need to worry about what happens when the mask stops counting down.

I know nothing about the mask, other than a very few things. Like that it's going to kill me and It's basic looks. I don't know how I can see it when no one else can, I only know it's real because it can hurt me and the real world. Or what my murder wants. Or more importantly what happens after I die. Nothing has told me it needs me to be alive.

I ask Mr. Sidon if I could go to the washroom, he lets me. Green told me he had a doctor's appointment today, meaning I don't have to worry about that. I just go to the closest exit and start running. My backpack only has a few snacks and disposable phone you can get for free. I wish I brought Nebula the toy dragon Vio gave me...

Panting I slow down, changing to a slow walk. The park is probably my best bet. Everyone is working or at school. And there are lots a area away from the paths. Entering I look around, I've only even heard of a cop being here once, when a burglar had run in here to hide out. Took about an hour to find him I think, and that's with them knowing he was in there.

Entering I go right off the path, going into the deeper parts. I can't be visible. The ticking sound the mask makes getting louder. Finding a small cave just small enough to hide in. I sit down in it, letting my tears finally fall. Picking the phone up I dial the number 911.

"This is 911 what's your emergency?" The worker I'm guessing female answers. 

"I-in a few hours... you guys will find my c-corpse... in Marylyn park... off the path...." I get out through my tears. 

"Kid whatever you're going through it isn't worth it, I promise you," she assumes I'm heavily suicidal. 

"I'm not the one doing it... it's the mask.... it's counting down..." The ticking gets louder. 

"What's your name kid?..." she whispers guessing that I'm being held captive. 

"Majora, Cookie, Laira... don't bother trying to save me... I-I just hope it dies with me...." I end the call hearing the final tick followed by laughter.

**Vaati pov.**

No point in showing up today just to be hated and beaten up again. Sighing I leave my room listening to the message the school sent saying I wasn't there. I over slept again. I pass my sleeping guardian. He's suffering from Alzheimer's, I can't even try to get him help. They'll send me back into the system....

Walking through the backyard, I jump the fence cutting into Marylyn Park. There's a small cave I like to hide out in. Ganon's going to be pissed at me not showing up, but then again when is he not?

A loud snap pulls me out of my thoughts making me stop walking. I hide behind a tree looking to see whatever that sound was. A tree completely healthy snapped in two! My eyes widen seeing the blood on it. A person bleeding most likely with their ribs shattered, stares at me.

Their eyes wide like a doll. Unable to feel anything anymore. Letting out only a few last breathes before dying.

A cackling fills my eyes from beside me. What feels like a metal rope grabs me by my neck lifting me up. I can't breath! I try to struggle my lungs burning up. But it all fades to darkness....


	42. Chapter 38

_Today at 10:39 am. Two teens ages 17, and 16 were found dead in_ _Marylyn park. This was confirmed to be murder. A tree was broken during this event. The police had got a call from the younger child, who suffered with a few mental illnesses. This is what they allowed us:_

_"This is 911 what's your emergency?"_

_"I-in a few hours..._ _You_ _guys will find my c-corpse... in Marylyn park... off the path..."_

_"Kid whatever you're going through it isn't worth it, I promise you,"_

_"I'm not the one doing_ _it_ _... it's the mask... it's counting down..."_

_"What's your name kid?..."_

_"___ ___ ___..._ _don't_ _bother trying to save me... I-I_ _just_ _hope it dies with me...."_

_That's the call, meaning the second teen must have been skipping_ _and_ _just happened come across the murder. Any clues to the case will be rewarded._

**Vio pov.**

Holy fucking shit!


	43. Chapter 39

**Red pov.**

Majora's dead... the police want a statement from me now. I don't really know what to say. And I'm struggling not to cry. "Red Pieces, you can go in now, third door to the right," The lady at the front says, straightening some papers. I nod getting up, passing the desk and going into the hall. Looking into the room there's two officers, their backs faced to me a table with a chair across from them.

Taking a deep breathe I sit down, staring down. The first officer looks at the board reading my name "Red Pieces where were you at the time Majora left the school and died?" 

I take the board writing my answer down "At school in class. I did go to his locker to see if he was there at lunch, before one of the cheerleaders told me he was missing."

**Time skip**

**Blue pov.**

"Was Majora acting off in anyway?" The blond officer asks. 

"Yes. He was clingy, well clingier than usual. He spent the night with Shadow and Vio when he started acting strange. He wanted to spend as much time as possible with the five of us." I tell them crossing my arms at the stupid question. They know he was acting weird.

**Green pov.**

"The change in behavior started around 72 hours from when he made the call. He just started squeezing my arm and staring into the corner. I offered to take him to the office he refused, so I talk to our teachers so we could stay in the hall together. But dispute having an art project, he was writing, than opened a Google doc to put it there as well." I tell them the blond man staring at me taking some interest. Makes sense that they weren't big on questioning Red and Blue, they weren't there at the start and they didn't spend the night together.

**Shadow pov.**

"Did you notice anything when, you, the Aishi family and your brother had him over?" The blond hipster ponytail cop asks. 

"Yes, he was clingy, more than normal. Scared and lastly sad. He had to be with either me or Vio for the entire night. There was a small blow up mattress put up for him in Vio's room, I decided to stay with them sharing Vio's bed. Around 10:30 he went right in between us, before going to sleep. It was a little annoying but cute as well. He didn't eat anything other than a few cookies Vio told him he had to eat." Writing down the overall summary, while getting an eyebrow raised at me.

**Vio pov.**

"Is there anything else we should know regarding Majora?" The officer says while probably looking over all the answers. 

"Yes, I do in fact. Whether or not you accept it isn't my problem, but somehow the mask he described was the thing that injured him months ago, killed him. I'm in no way superstitious or religious, but the facts don't line up with the murderer being a human. For starters when I asked him what it looked like he described something that I have seen in multiple dreams since I was four and still in Japan. The wounds on his body match a whip if said whip was made with metal using a design from bendy wooden snakes. An entire tree was smashed by something throwing Majora against it. There is nothing with that power that would have been able to do that. Secondly his hallucinations are too consistent. Three come up in almost all his reports, the Skull kid, the Happy Masks Sales Man, and Majora's Mask. That is all for now." I get up leaving the officer shocked.


	44. Chapter 40

**Shadow pov.**

It's amazing how two students die and we still don't get the exams delayed. The reason for me complaining, they are happening at the end of next week. Like anyone is going to study when their afraid they're going to be killed in the local park. And It's funny as it's because they felt like shit in school and school is just trying to ignore it.

I sigh sitting down for the practice exam. This is such a waste of money. We spend money to send teachers up into Edmonton to make a test, have us do it, send it back up, remove the easy and hard questions, and then do it again. And I honestly don't know if it affects your personal mark or not. So yay two hours of: no talking, being in annoying unrealistic setting, that no one likes.

**Time skip**

Finally, it's over. I go up by the doors to the roof. I'm not going outside because of the mosquitoes and the sun. Mosquitoes seem to like me and I react badly to them. I also burn easily. But on a deeper note it reminds me of Majora too much. It's where I first met him and where I spent the most time with him.

Vio sits beside me, just as close as when we sit on the bench. He hugs me wiping away a few tears I didn't know had started to fall. "You're thinking of him weren't you... There was nothing we could have done..." he tells me sadness lacing his voice. 

"I know... It just hurts..." I hug him back, now allowing the tears to fall.

We stay like that just breathing slowly. Majora didn't deserve to die, let alone like that. I saw the body... I could barely recognize him even with his purple hair. What I did recognize was his eye... yes I did mean to say eye... his other one was swollen shut. I know why he didn't tell us, he didn't want us getting hurt as well. He didn't want anyone to get hurt, let alone killed like Vaati was...


	45. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sex and Vio meeting Red's parents

**Red pov.**

Vio kisses me, "Red we have to move on, at least let me help you forget for a bit~" he tells me moving his lips to my neck. I tilt it to give him access. I don't see Majora's death as a reason to stop having sex, I see it as a reason to be sad, knowing their gone for good. But I really do want to forget about it, just for a bit. "Good Kitten~" Vio teases me nibbling on the skin, a moan escaping my lips.

"Let's take this to the bed~" he tells me picking me up and taking me to my bedroom. I blush, as he gently pushes me down, kissing deeply. Returning it my fingers run through his thick hair. His lips turn into a smirk, starting to strip us both. Vio lowers his kisses going to my jaw. 

"So good~" I moan out, feeling down his back.

He squeezes my thighs seprating them and getting in between them. I wrap them around him, getting us closer. "Good little kitten~" he whispers in my ear, lining his member up. I moan feeling him start to push in. He kisses me again cupping my cheek. Once he gets all the way, he kisses me gently once again, giving me time to adjust if needed.

He starts to thrust slowly in a loving way. In honest it's a nice break from the rough rhythm our other boyfriends lean towards. He kisses my jaw again finding my sweet spot and sucking it. 

"Vio I love it when you do that~" I tell him, feeling his shoulders. "Your welcome my love~" he responds squeezing my ass.

For what felt like hours we stayed like that, running our hands over each other's skin, forgetting our problems with each sweet kiss. Until we release, Vio inside me, myself on his stomach.

**Time skip**

I wake up hearing a knock on my door. Looking around I notice Vio has dressed us both, cleaning up the mess we surely left. My parents open the door "Red who is this?" Mom asks looking Vio up in down, who just happened to be sitting on my bed. 

"My name is Vio, I'm a 'friend' of Red's," he tells them bowing his head slightly.

"He seems better than your other friends," my father notes probably not realizing he said it out of line. 

"Dad! Don't say that about them!" I whine getting up. Vio eyes seem to go dark for a second, though that disappear quickly, _creepy_ _._

"Do you mean Green and Blue, I don't think you've met Shadow?" He says his arms and legs crossed. 

"Of course Green's tolerable, but Blue's a bad influence." Dad states, this is why I go over to their places, and haven't let them meet Shadow.


	46. Chapter 42

**Link pov.**

"Hey Dark, can we talk a bit after class?" I ask finishing my part of a project. 

"Sure, what do you need?" He tells my while taking my paper. The school is still required to get a certain amount of work and tests in by June. Even if two students have just been brutally murdered in the park they been encouraging us to go to since the first day we go.

No one knows how to go about it. For a few reasons:  
A) This is the same kid who was attacked in the bathroom.  
B) An entire tree was snapped in half by something throwing Majora into it. While he was still alive!  
C) Zero fingerprints.  
D) Zero DNA other than animal and the victims.  
E) The police call. And Majora was diagnosed with severe schizophrenia.

So there has been a few theories floating around about it. Some believe the school is haunted by the kid who killed himself in the bathroom and hated them for some reasons. Even if it would hate Vaati for his connection to Ganondorf. But why the fuck would it go after Majora, who was kind, caring, bullied and mentally disabled. So very few know shit about it and don't care to.

The bell rings, everyone packs leaving in a hurry. I wait still packing up just slower than them. Me and Dark go outside just off the school property. "So what do you want to talk about?" He asks sitting down leaning against the fence. 

"It's just I don't know what to do anymore. Since I was seven my mother has made me the main caretaker of Green, as she honestly regrets having kids. But he's spending all his time with his boyfriends. So I don't know who to turn to..." I sigh joining him. 

"I can be there for you..." he rubs my back moving closer to me. 

"Thanks but I want to be more than friends..." I mumble hoping he didn't hear. 

"Link..." he gently grabs my chin making me face him. I blush closing my eyes as he kisses me.


	47. Chapter 43

**Vio pov.**

There's only two weeks of school left now. And four exams, Shadow has a habit of calling all end of the year tests: exams. The PATs are only for grade 3, 6 and 9. No matter what though Reading Comprehension is stupid, because it's taking a highly subjective and acting like it's objective. While there are definitely wrong answers, there isn't just one right answer, and you can't argue your point on a scantron. Writing is also pretty stupid but is slightly better. Well there still a week away for me.

"So today we'll be studying for your exams, you knew this was happening so just get your books out. Yes you can work with a partner, no more than a group of three," Ms. Lon Lon my third period teacher, tells us, we switched our classes with the semester change so sadly I no longer have Red and Blue in the majority of classes. I do have Green in this class though~

I sit next him, hugging him tightly, he hugs back, before getting his book out. I do the same going as close to him as possible. "So what do you need to study?" I ask looking at his book. 

"I'm having some problems with remember all the damn metals," he groans looking over the periodic table. 

"I can't completely help you remember them, but I can give you a few pointers, like the letters J, Q, and X are no where on the table," I tell him starting to write it down for him.

"Thank you, it's a good thing I have such a smart little uke~" he teases tickling me. I giggle going back to writing him a few more pointers. 

"Also only in the groups 3 to 11, and numbers 5, 13, 21 to 31, 39 to 50, 57 to 82, 89 to 116," I tell him handing him the paper. 

"Thank you, Violet," he hugs me, of course I hug back right away.

"Hey Green~" a familiar extremely annoying voice calls. I growl slightly knowing it's Ruto, which after Link lost it and yelled at her that he wasn't interested, she start going after Green! 

"Want to be partners? I was late to class so my friends aren't around," liar she knows full well that she can work with Angel and Cia. Green shakes his head already uncomfortable.

"Come on sweetie, we'd be so cute together," she presses taking the seat next to him. That fucking bitch! 

"Get it through your thick skull." I growl glaring at her. 

"What do you mean nerd." She says in a naive snobby tone. 

"First off, I'm a geek. Secondly he's not interested. So back off." I growl while the teacher is helping another student. 

"Of course he's interested, what are the chances I'd like two boys who weren't interested in a row?" She says in a huff. 

"Ruto. Vio's right. I'm not interested, find someone else to go after. You'll find someone eventually but that will never be me." Green tells her off, earning a smirk from me. She finally goes back to her friends, and bonus in an embarrassed huff!


	48. Chapter 44

**Green pov.**

Sighing I leave my room, going to the kitchen with my step father and mother. "Hey Green," Link addresses me after getting the plates. 

I sit down next to Link "So how's school going?" My better father asks. 

"I'm drowning in end of the year tests," I tell him crossing my legs. 

"I got a boyfriend," Link puts in with me looking shocked at him. 

"So one of my sons are gay than?" my mother inquires, not looking up from her food. 

"Bisexual actually, his name is Dark, Green is quite close with his younger brother," Link corrects her smirking at me. Mom just shrugs not really caring much about the topic.

I kick him, not enough to hurt him, just get his attention. He turns to my glare with me muttering the words "...this better not be a trick to get me to tell them... Dark already has his hands full...." he does, taking care of a teen making him act years older than he is, having a job to pay for food and rent, and dealing with school work, he has his hands full and then some. If they aren't dating, and Link just saying they are to get me to confess, that just adds to it.

"...of course not... I really do like him... even if you should confess...." he tells me making sure they don't hear us. 

"...Good... Dark needs the help... and no... not until they can't do shit to stop us...." I almost hiss back, with that sinking feeling you get when you know something is horribly wrong.

Mom looks at us figuring out we were whispering to each other but nothing past that, "Boys, if you have anything to say, say it. Even if I wouldn't have you if I got to redo my life, I do care about you, you're the best thing that came out of the bum. I hate him, not you." She's honest with what I mean, I can synthesize with where she's coming from with that. But that's not my problem, my problem is that, she doesn't connect with us, due to work, and just not knowing how, we haven't developed a strong relationship. 

"I don't have anything say at the moment." I tell her tempted to glare at my brother. Link nods ending that little fight.

"Green, are you still upset about that Majora kid dying?" My step father asks sympathetically, I nod frowning. 

"You really did care for him," he says smiling sadly, reaching over and rubbing my back. 

"He never got to feel safe in life, he always felt like he was being watched by a monster," I tell him, starting to pick at my food.


	49. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex this chapter

**Green pov.**

Shit! Good news no one noticed, bad news I was thinking of what Vio would be like in bed, and now I'm hard. So yeah I got to the bathroom quickly enough to avoid the teacher or students realizing. So now I need to get rid of it before someone else comes in. As a little bit of a warning I closed the doors leading in here so I can hear it.

Suddenly my eyes are covered, "Guess who~" A calm voice tells me. 

"Vio! What are you doing here?!" I whisper yell not wanting anyone else to hear. 

"I know why you came here~ Figured I'd offer you some help~" he tells me removing his hands, and nuzzling my neck. 

"What if someone sees us?..." Why does he have to be so temping? 

"Greenie, we won't be the first and definitely not the last~" He whines, nuzzling me more in a needy manner.

Fuck it! I'm Fucking him! I turn around pinning him in the handicap stall (this is the second floor and we don't even have a damn elevator!) He moans happily locking the door, "I want to try something a little different~" he tells me, kissing down my chest well what he can. 

"Whatever you want Violet~" I tell him running my fingers through his hair.

He pulls my pants down, crouching down, and licking me. "Vio~ Oh goddesses Yes!~" I moan taking my hand and bringing his head closer to me. He smirks taking the tip into his mouth and sucking slightly. 

"I love you so much~" I tell him hoping he'd continue taking me in. He fondles my sack sliding himself down. Skillfully rubbing his tongue against me in his already tight mouth. He bobs his head looking at me, liking my reactions.

Vio pulls off for a minute, catching his breathe. I pant watching the amazingly cute bookworm. He starts sucking again, very much to my pleasure. Vio starts to palm himself, moaning, sending vibrations up me. I cum inside his mouth moaning out his name. He comes after a moment, pulling off me and swallowing.

"Vio... Thank you, I appreciate it," I tell him, giving him a soft kiss.


	50. Chapter 46

**Shadow pov.**

"So why didn't you want to invite Blue?~" Vio asks in a teasing tone. His parents are both out of time, going to Banff to enjoy the hot springs. Link's parents invited Dark over so they could meet him. Green had to stay home because of it sadly. But to get to the point Vio decided that we're having a sleepover, because no one is here to make it awkward. He told me about it and I asked him not to invite Blue. It's just I'm still nervous about completely giving in and letting him in my ass. He isn't exactly small to begin with, and he is very much a grower, I don't know how he's found a way to fit into the others without ripping them apart. So Red is the only one coming over. And Vio has gotten a mystery bag to top things off.

"You know I'm nervous, about anything going in that way... so how am I supposed to just take _him_ inside? I don't even know how you deal with Green's and Mine," I sigh crossing my legs and closing the blinds slightly more. 

"Alright but I know you want to be able to give Blue that, and that you feel like you need too. It's easier getting used to something smaller, and after awhile some of the pain just naturally dulls," he tells me giving me a deep kiss. The door bell pulls us apart telling us our little kitten has been dropped off.

Vio rushes to the door, quickly saying good bye to Red's parents and pulling him and his crap in, quicker than I could even get to the door. Red looks at me still surprised, trying to pull away from Vio and come over to me. Chuckling I go over and join in on the already formed hug. Vio sighs contently pulling away and leading us into his room, while I quickly grab Red's bag.

Getting in, Vio takes to nuzzling me, while fiddling with the lock. Red sneaks off to the bed trying to avoid the first wave of Vio's excitement. After a minute I start returning the affection rubbing his back after slipping them under his shirt. Vio feels up my shirt as well, exploring my chest.

"Shadow, Red, want to see what I got for tonight?~" He asks pulling my belt off. 

Red blushing a shade mirroring his name, stands up nervously "Yes Vio..." Getting the answer he wanted he gently pushes me and Red back onto his bed. Walking to the bag he gives an extra sway to his hips, and pointlessly bend over to put even more emphasis on his ass.

Swallowing we watch him come back over. Pulling a chair in front of us he sits, that smirk even bigger. Looking into the bag he hums "Remember how I recommended for getting over your fear of sex with Blue?~" He glances up at me knowingly. With me nodding he continues "Well I got a couple toys for you to practice with~ starting with one, you need to share in order to get the whole experience~ And Red still needs to get it with you now doesn't he?~" Red squeaks hiding his face in his hands.

Vio removes them, kisses anywhere he could reach to comfort him. "I-I'm good now... just a little embarrassed..." he tells us starting to get into it. 

"Red don't be, we all love each other and this is new to all of us" I tell him hugging him, before slowly stripping him.

Vio sneaks up behind me once Red gets my shirt off, blindfolding me and Red. "Now don't worry, I know what I'm doing and will make sure you both have an amazing time together~" he promises pulling somethings from the bag. After a moment his hands get me on my hands and knees. Whimpering he whispers sweet nothings "I just need to do one more thing before the main event, Kay love~ you can say no I'll listen~" I nod feeling vulnerable.

Then I feel it. His fingers probing at me! I jerk forward, even though I predicted it, Vio sighs continuing though slower. I bite my tongue getting used to the alien feeling of having something- up there. He carefully fingers me stretching me out through scissoring motions. I let out a moan finally finding it pleasurable, and like a cruel song, he removes them earning a whine from me.

"Now we can get to the main event!~" He says ecstatically, shoving the toy he must have been referring to inside. 

"Vio!~" I call out starting to see how they liked it so much. The bed shifts while Vio gets me to face somewhere else. And with that I hear Red start to moan.

And just like I felt it, Red's ass against mine. This was a double sided vibrator. Red shifts probably unsure of what to do himself. While I could sense that Vio had the largest smirk thus far and decided to sit down and enjoy the show.

I start to move pushing back, getting a moan from Red. Realizing the power I still had I pushed back more, getting a nice little melody of moans. But Red soon figures out how to do the same he starts to push against me. Earn my own little song. Soon we got to the point of slamming ourselves against each other, doing everything we could to get the feeling stronger.

And like the Red button in a movie it gets hit. A scream erupts from me in shock from the new powerful and wonderful feeling! And it got better. Apparently Vio was waiting for that, to turn on the first level of vibrations. Both of us scream, loving every second of it, getting us to speed up our cycle, trying to hit our prostate as much as possible. When we got to the point of panting, it increased, looks like Vio wants to control us until it gets taken out. Not that anyone was really complaining as we continued.

And all too soon we reached our peaks, covering the sheets. And it's pretty obvious both of us were struggling not to just to collapse from fear of hurting each other. Vio takes out it out, watching us fall on to the sheets, barely moving to get under them. I hug Red tightly pulling our blindfolds off noticing the nightmare of a mess we created. Chuckling I ignore it going off into a deep sleep.


	51. Chapter 47

**Red pov.**

_Why am I here again? The room being a lot stuffier than the first time_ _I've_ _had this dream. And I_ _can't_ _control my body..._. _the door opens revealing Shadow "Red you still ok down here?" He asks with a painfilled and guilty smile._

_My lips move "_ _I'm_ _not sure if I will be for much longer... why is it so stuffy all of a sudden?"_

_"Gufuu, caused a large sand storm. Red,_ _I'm_ _sorry for all of this... you're probably going insane in here._ _I'm_ _doing everything I can to get you and the others out ok_ _?" I nod._

_He passes me food, feeling the hungry I devour it. "Red... Ganon and Gufuu, are pushing more and more for your deaths. And I_ _don't_ _know how much_ _longer_ _I can keep them from it... if I do fail, know that I love you, always will..." he tells me grabbing a hold of me in a hug. I hug back just as tightly_ _._

_"It's ok Shadow..._ _we've_ _known this was coming this they won... I just want to see them all again, before we die...." I tell him tears falling._

_The dream starts fading into the deep edges of my mind..._

Jolting up I look around seeing I'm still in Vio's room. I see Shadow's dark purple hair, and with a small smile I look up. "Well looks like Vio is already up..." I yawn trying to stand up. Shadow's arm pulling me back. 

"This could take awhile..." muttering I try to get his arm off my stomach. After a few moments of struggling against his sleeping hold. And hurrying to get some clothes on.

Going down stairs I hear his mother humming. "Hello Mrs. Aishi," I tell her sitting down at the table. 

"Red, you can call me by my first name, you are dating my Little Moonlight After all," she says in a calm voice passing me some eggs. 

"Thank you, but you first have to tell me what it is," I respond starting to eat. 

"It's Ayano, though I'd even let you call me mother, as I hope soon the law will recognize polyamory, and let you all marry," she says in an overly cheery tone.

Vio comes in from probably the bathroom, sees me and sits next to me giving me a tight hug. "How did you sleep, Koneko?" He tells me nuzzling me, in one of his possession kicks. 

"First off please lower your possessive-ness and tell me what Koneko means?" I tell him in a half joking manner. 

He pulls away still keeping his hand on my shoulder, "it means kitten," 

"okay... that's half cute half possessive but okay, anyways I did sleep well," I tell him going back to my food.


	52. Chapter 48

**Green pov.**

The last day of school is just a week away. And I have no idea what to do. Just that Mom is going to make me get a job for my college education. She made Link do it last year as well. So yeah I don't know what to do with the rest of my time.

I can't see Vio at all for half the summer, cause he's going to visit his relatives in Japan.

Red is signed up for a whole ton of charity work, only half of which he signed up for.

Blue has a sports camp for two weeks. And his parents want him training so he can get a scholarship.

Shadow is applying for a bunch of jobs. If we gets accepted by multiple then he'll just pick the one with the highest pay or perks.

So 'break' is just a big chuck of "Sorry I'm not available at that time." What I do look forward to is Red's birthday. We've all agreed that we will all be free for it. It's August 8. Though we do need to make plans for it. There's no movies we all want to see and the good swimming pool is being renovated.

What I'm not looking forward to is the picture. Basically Vio wants both a group photo, and an individual picture of all of us. He wants it for when he's in Japan, and all of his relatives ask the annoying question of "Do you have a 'girl' friend?" And he says he wishes he could just take at least one of us with him.

I forgot to mention Blue also has training all summer. He says it's just going to be one or two hours a day. Cause his parents want him to, so he can get a scholarship. And that's great and all, but I just don't want to be stuck at home, alone all summer.

Shadow says he also wants to work with tattoos, though only as a pre artist sort of thing. So just like everyone else, extra commitment. This one at least will probably happen at night, as Shadow prefers it to the day. The good news with that is; if he can get the materials, he's going to make a lot of temps. And he wants to test them out of us.

And my parents are pressuring me into picking out the college I want already. And while I know I want to do something. I'm not even sure I want to do it right away. I just feel like there's more work this summer than in school this year.


	53. Chapter 49

**Third Person pov.**

It finally arrived. The final day of high school. Link and Dark awaited their names to be called to the podium, to accept their diplomas. The valedictorian Zelda who wore the dress from Skyward Sword once she 'found out who she really was' from her dreams. Green, Shadow and their immediate families (only Vio, graduations are very crowded), watched from as close as they could, which was sadly the tenth last row.

The long list of names slowly went through, and everyone was all over the school socializing. Blue and Red had waited outside for them, which they had quickly ran off too. Blue hugs them, Red squeezing a bit too much. Shadow joked about how Red would be able to kill with his grip. Red chuckled nervously letting them go.

As the adults conversed they snuck away, not wanting their last night together to be wasted. They had talked to Link and Dark before hand making sure there weren't any objections. This night was meant to be for them. But merciful they had agreed as long as Green and Shadow allowed them to dress them up as girls for their first day of work.

They went to the park. Marylyn Park they wanted to see it, the spot Majora died, they needed to see it. The police hadn't let anyone in the area it happened, not even remotely. But a week ago, they took the tape down, thankfully no delinquents had come crashing through, at least not yet. No one was stupid enough, it would take a few years to get to that stage. You know the haunted woods that bring the dumbest people ever to them.

They sat down at the fallen log and just chatted amongst themselves.

Their parents started talking asking about their kids. Ayano somewhere let it slip that Vio and Green almost too similar looking. When asked about what she meant she decided to just say fuck it and showed them a picture of them cuddling together... on Shadow's chest. Needless to say Green was in for a nasty surprise when his mother finds him....

But this is only one ending with the curse of Demise's Hatred, and the Aishi curse of Yandere love, complete with Ganon's added curse. The cycle would continue in this world as well. But even more are forced in.


End file.
